


Broken Hearts, New Found Love

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo/Nishikino Maki, Minor Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico, Stickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka and Nozomi were both in love with people very close to them, but their hearts get unintentionally broken. Can their shared heartbreak form an even stronger bond between the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical winter day and Nozomi found herself walking home after idol practice alongside her best friend Eli. There was nothing really out of the ordinary, except that Nozomi noticed her friend seemed to be nervous and couldn't stop playing with the buttons on her uniform.

"Are you alright Elicchi? You seem really nervous about something."

"I'm fine Nozomi," Eli replied in a shaky voice.

Nozomi gave a suspicious look, but decided not to press as the two simply continued their walk. As the two were nearing the point they split off Eli broke the silence.

"I'm gonna come over to your place Nozomi. That's okay right?"

This caught Nozomi a little off guard. It wasn't unusual for Eli to visit her apartment, but it was odd for Eli to invite herself over like she just had.

"Well I don't mind. But you do know it is a weekday right?"

"Of course I do. I won't be over long, I just need some advice with something." Eli had a small blush on her face as she finished talking, which didn't go unnoticed by Nozomi.

"My my, what could my dear Elicchi need help with?"

"W-we will talk about it when we get to your apartment." Eli's blush brightened as she quickly looked away. Nozomi saw this as a great opportunity to tease her friend.

"Could it be that you need some of Nozomi's excellent love advice?" Nozomi playfully questioned her friend with her signature smirk.

Eli didn't answer and simply kept looking away.

"Oh. So I was right wasn't I? Who is the person lucky enough to capture Elicchi's heart?" Sometimes Nozomi couldn't help it, Eli was just to easy.

"Shut up Nozomi!" Eli shouted, obviously Nozomi's teasing had worked. "We will talk about it when we get there."

"Alright. I guess I can wait."

Eli didn't answer and simply kept on walking.

Once they finally arrived Nozomi told Eli to go make herself comfortable as she went to go make tea and grab some snacks.

While Nozomi was making the tea she couldn't help but start to think about what Eli wanted to talk about. To Nozomi it was fairly obvious that whatever it was that Eli needed help with was an embarrassing topic. Based on the reactions she was getting while they were walking, she was pretty sure that it was love that had her friend so embarrassed, and that got Nozomi excited.

Ever since the two first met, Nozomi knew she was in love with Eli. Eli was the first person to get that close to Nozomi and break through to her. Because of that she became incredibly important to Nozomi. That's why this got Nozomi excited and a little hopeful. Maybe after all this time of being together Eli was starting to see Nozomi the same way she saw her.

"Nozomi what's taking so long."

Eli's voice broke Nozomi out of her thoughts as she quickly filled some cups with the tea and brought the tray out.

"Jeez what took you so long?"

"Sorry. I just got a little distracted." Nozomi replied as she set the tray down and they both took a cup. "So what kind of advice are you looking for?"

"W-well you see. I'm in love with this girl," Eli sheepishly said, while looking down at her cup of tea.

"Oh, so I was right before," Nozomi could feel her pulse quicken and her palms get a bit sweaty.

"Y-yeah you were. I'm just not really sure what to do about it," Eli was now blushing still not looking up at Nozomi.

"So how long have you been having feelings for this girl?" Nozomi was having a hard time hiding her hope and excitement now. In her mind this was all leading to something that Nozomi had wanted for so long.

"W-well I guess it all started when we first met. We have similar personalities so we got along pretty well from the start. She is also really kind and mature, always helping out others." Eli's explained as her grip on her cup tightened.

"She sounds like a really great person," Nozomi said with anticipation.

"She really is."

"So who is the lucky girl anyway?" Nozomi could barely hold back anymore this was all to good to be true. After all those years of waiting and hoping that Eli would return her feelings she felt that now was that time. They would finally be together and Nozomi would finally get what she wanted ever since the two had first met. Nothing would have ever made her happier than to finally be able to call herself Eli's girlfriend.

"I-I-It's Umi"

"Huh?" Nozomi heard her but she couldn't believe, she didn't want to believe it. No it wasn't real she had to hear her say it again, surely it was a mistake.

"I-I said I love Umi" Eli repeated still staring at the tea in her hand.

Nozomi's mind simply went blank as she was flooded with so many emotions all at once. Everything she had been building up over the years with Eli seemed to have flooded into her all at once as Eli said those dreaded words. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and torn in two right before her very eyes. She wanted to run to her bed to cry to yell to just let all of these pent up years of love and emotions out in anyway possible. All of this was caused by one simple revelation, Eli simply did not love Nozomi, and it hurt so much more than Nozomi ever thought that it could.

Nozomi knew she couldn't do any of that right now, not in front of Eli. Nozomi knew that it would be selfish to tell her now after all this time, after Eli had told her that she wasn't the one that she loved. Nozomi had to hide all of these different emotions as best she could while in front of Eli. It would be unfair to Eli to get mad at her for loving someone, even if that person wasn't Nozomi.

"Well aren't you going to say something Nozomi? I'm really not sure what I should do about it."

"W-well what do you really need my help with you already know that you love her." Nozomi was holding back the tears as best she could.

"I'm just not sure what I should do. This is all very new to me."

"I think you should just confess, and I think you should do it quickly." Nozomi's words were coming out more harsh than usual as she attempted to stifle her emotions.

Eli was a bit shocked at Nozomi's tone but went on. "Do you really think so? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Well you love her don't you?"

Eli didn't answer and simply nodded her head.

"Then tell her. You wouldn't want to live with the regret of not telling the one you love your feelings. Right?" Nozomi was simply trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. She needed to get Eli out before she broke.

"I-I guess you're right I think I will tell her." Eli's voice was full of determination as she turned to Nozomi and gave her a hug. "Thank you Nozomi for helping me with this."

This was almost to much. She couldn't do it anymore her mask was falling and she needed to get Eli out quickly. So Nozomi pushed out of the hug which surprised Eli.

"Don't worry about it. But I think you should get home I need to make dinner, and I'm sure your sister is wondering where you are."

"I guess you're right I should get going."

With that Eli set her cup on the table and got up walking toward the entryway with Nozomi following not to far behind.

"Thanks again Nozomi, and I think I'm going to tell Umi how I feel as soon as possible." Eli's voice was full of excitement which only added to the despair that Nozomi was currently attempting to hide.

"Yeah you should tell her. I'm sure that things will work out," that was all Nozomi could say without risking anything coming out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow than. Hopefully I'll have some good news after school."

Nozomi didn't answer, she couldn't trust her voice. So she simply bowed her head slightly as Eli went out the door.

As soon as the door closed Nozomi shambled to her room and laid on her bed, not even bothering to turn any lights on or to get out of her school uniform. She simply curled up under the sheets and began crying letting out all of the emotions she had been holding inside for so long.

At first Nozomi was angry, not at Eli or Umi, but at herself. She felt like this was her fault for being such a coward all these years. Maybe if she could have worked up the courage to tell Eli how she felt none of this would be happening. She thought back to the advice she had given Eli and couldn't help but see the hypocrisy. She knew she had no right to give that advice, to tell Eli to just simply confess and not live with regret, because that was exactly what she was doing right now.

A small part of Nozomi was also incredibly jealous. How could some girl Eli hadn't even known for a year come in and take her away. That small part of Nozomi wanted her to hate Umi and hoped that their relationship wouldn't workout. Maybe if Umi rejected Eli she would come back, and Nozomi would be there to comfort her. That maybe if that happened Eli would finally be able to see just how much she cared for her, and they could finally be together. But she knew these thoughts were selfish and simply unfair to Eli and Umi. She knew that you can't control who you fall in love with, even if it hurt her so badly.

Finally she was simply overwhelmed by sadness and depression. After all these years she finally knew that the girl she had loved for so long, loved someone else. She felt inadequate, maybe she simply wasn't good enough for Eli to notice her that way. She knew that she would never be anything more than Eli's best friend. That after all these years of trying to get Eli to notice her she had failed, and now Eli loved another.

She didn't move for hours, she simply laid on her bed and silently sobbed alone. She couldn't bring herself to make any dinner or change into her night clothes. She simply wanted to wallow in her own depression and to just be alone. To cut out the outside world and not let anyone in, or let anyone know of the pain she was feeling.

Nozomi was beginning to feel herself drift off into sleep, but not before a slightly comforting thought entered her mind. She knew that she wouldn't be the only one that this would affect so deeply. There was another person who would feel the same way she does once she hears the news. Maybe that made her selfish, that the thought of another person suffering the same emotions made her feel better. Or it could simply be that Nozomi found a bit of solace knowing she wouldn't be the only one feeling this pain. It was like she would have a comrade in her sadness and that seemed to ease her emotions at least a little bit. She would have someone who she could confide in, and maybe they could help each other. Because she knew Honoka wouldn't take this news well either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umi-chan! Why is it so cold today!?" Honoka cried out as she jumped onto Umi's back seeking warmth.

"Honoka stop messing around!" Umi yelled as she was trying to push Honoka off, earning a few giggles from Kotori.

It was a typical winter morning with the sun shinning bright as the three childhood friends made their way to school, and Honoka was up to her usual antics.

"Awww. But Umi-chan it's so cold outside, and you're super warm." Honoka had a small pout on her face as she attempted to bring Umi back into a hug.

"Maybe you should have dressed warmer." Umi continued to push Honoka away as she began her lecture. "You don't even have gloves or a scarf. You should have known it was going to be this cold and prepared."

"It's not my fault this time though! Yukiho-chan took my scarf this morning when she left without telling me, and I didn't have time to get another one."

"Well that explains the scarf. But what about your gloves?"

Honoka didn't say anything and simply started scratching the back of her head with a few small laughs. She knew it was hopeless to argue with Umi once she started a lecture.

"See this is your own fault. If you had just prepared properly this wouldn't be a problem."

Honoka let out a groan as she looked over to her other friend for support

"Kotori-chan, please help me. Umi-chan is being mean again."

"What did the big mean Umi-chan do this time?" Kotori asked. Earning a small chuckle from Honoka and a loud groan from Umi.

"She won't let me hug her to keep warm. I'm going to freeze if she doesn't help me."

"Is this true Umi-chan? Were you going to let our dear friend freeze?"

Honoka couldn't control herself anymore and started laughing. Causing Umi to turn her head away from her two friends with a small huff.

"You two always pick on me like this it's not fair. I'm just trying to help Honoka be more responsible."

Hearing that, Honoka and Kotori each latched onto one of Umi's arms in an attempt to pacify her.

"We're sorry Umi-chan we didn't mean it. I know you're just looking out for me." Honoka said while leaning onto Umi

"Yeah we were just having a little fun is all." Kotori added while also leaning into Umi.

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you two." Umi cried out with a small smile on her face

With that the two separated from Umi as they approached the front gate of the school. Honoka noticed Eli standing alone near the entrance and ran up to her.

"Good morning Eli-chan."

"Good morning you three."

Both Kotori and Umi gave quick greetings as well before Honoka started again.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself Eli-chan?"

"W-well I was actually waiting for Umi. I wanted to talk to her before school started today."

Both Honoka and Kotori noticed that Eli was noticeably embarrassed by whatever she needed to talk about. That made Honoka's heart sink.

"Well she's here now. So what did you need to tell her." Honoka's voice came out with a slight edge that she hadn't intended. She didn't like where this was going.

"I-It's kind of private." Eli had a noticeable blush on her face as she turned to Umi. "So could you just come with me before class starts. It won't take very long."

"O-okay let's go." Umi stammered out, than turned to her two friends. "You two can go to class ahead of me I'll go with Eli." With that Eli and Umi left, leaving Honoka frozen in place.

Honoka was lost in her thoughts, she had a pretty good idea what Eli wanted to talk about with Umi, and it filled her with sadness. Honoka had known about Umi's affection for Eli for some time. It was Kotori that first pointed it out to her, the way that Umi would always go to Eli for anything she needed help with. How Umi seemingly looked up to Eli more than anyone else Honoka had ever known. She noticed the way Umi would blush and get nervous anytime her and Eli would be partnered for idol activities. Most of all, Honoka noticed the way Umi would talk about Eli in a way she wouldn't talk about anyone else, with affection.

Honoka had also noticed the signs from Eli as well. She was just as easy to read as Umi was when it came to embarrassing things like love. The way Eli would try and act even more mature in front of Umi . Or the way she would always try and find ways to help Umi with her new student council duties. It was all simply to obvious, Eli loved Umi and Umi loved Eli, but Honoka also loved Umi.

When she first noticed Umi's feelings for Eli she decided to try and bury her feelings and try and forget about them. She thought that if Umi would be happy with Eli then she wouldn't try and get in the way, even if it meant hiding feelings she had ever since they were kids. She thought she had been doing a good job with it. She didn't get as jealous when Umi went to Eli for help with dance steps, or when Eli would come to the student council room to help Umi. She seemed to have had finally gotten her feelings under control.

This was a different situation though. Honoka was sure Eli was going to confess to Umi, and no matter how hard she had been pushing her love away, it still hurt. All these feelings she had been suppressing were seemingly coming back all at once. She had known Umi didn't love her, but knowing she would end up with someone else hurt her so much more than she thought it would.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Kotori who placed her hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kotori had known about Honoka's love for Umi for a while, and it hurt her to see her normally bright friend so sad.

"Maybe it's not what you think. Maybe she just needed her advice for something." Kotori said while flashing Honoka a reassuring smile.

Honoka didn't respond and simply gave her a blank stare that said she didn't believe her. Kotori didn't blame Honoka, she didn't even believe it herself.

"Well how about we just head to class. We wouldn't want to be late."

Honoka simply nodded her head before they started heading to class.

They arrived before Umi and they both took their seats. Kotori took this as a good time to attempt to help Honoka out.

"Are you sure you're okay Honoka-chan? You know we can just say that you are sick and go to the nurse if you want. I'll stay there with you." Kotori finished with a bright smile in an attempt to bring Honoka's spirits up, even if it was just a little.

"I think I'm going to be fine for now. But thanks Kotori-chan." Honoka's voice was devoid of it's usual cheer, and it broke Kotori's heart.

Before Kotori could say something to try and help Umi entered the class obviously flustered, but noticeably happy.

"So what did Eli-chan need to talk you about?" Kotori asked hoping maybe it wasn't what they thought.

"I-I will tell you guys later. Class is about to start." Umi told her, obviously flustered. That was really all the confirmation Kotori and Honoka needed

As if on queue the teacher entered the classroom and began the days lessons.

Classes went by in a haze to Honoka, her mind was preoccupied with to many thoughts, none of them particularly good. Umi's reaction to Kotori's question was all the confirmation she needed, sometimes knowing someone as well as Honoka knew Umi wasn't always a good thing. She knew no matter how she tried to bury these feelings, they were still there.

Her mind wandered from depressing thought to depressing thought all throughout class. Her thoughts were broken by the lunch bell and Umi trying to get her attention.

"Honoka!"

"Ahhh. What is it Umi-chan."

"Were you spacing out that badly? You weren't even paying attention all class were you?" Umi started to scold her friend.

"Sorry Umi-chan I just have a lot of stuff on my mind is all." Honoka was trying to avoid this. She really wasn't in the mood for one of Umi's lectures.

"Umi-chan just let Honoka-chan off this time, please." Kotori jumped in trying to placate Umi.

"Fine. I guess I don't really have the time today anyway."

"What do you mean you don't have the time? We were about to go to lunch." Honoka asked, a bit surprised, the two of them ate lunch together everyday lately.

"I-I was going to eat with Eli today."

"Why are you going to eat with Eli-chan today. Is that what she wanted to ask you this morning?" Kotori asked noticing that Honoka was having trouble keeping herself together.

"W-well not exactly." Umi's face turned bright red and she took a deep breath before she continued. "She actually confessed to me, and I accepted her feelings."

Honoka wasn't sure why hearing it out loud like that hurt her so much, she already knew it was going to happen. Maybe hearing it out loud from the girl herself was simply to much.

"Well congratulations Umi-chan. I'm really happy for both of you." Kotori wasn't really lying, she was really happy her friend had found someone.

"Thank you." Umi said then turned to look at Honoka. "I'm really sorry Honoka I know me and you normally eat lunch together."

"I-It's okay Umi-chan. I understand go spend time with Eli-chan." Honoka was obviously barely holding together and Umi noticed.

"Oh I know. You can just eat with me and Eli. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"It's alright Umi-chan, really it is." Honoka told her while mustering up a hollow smile.

"I really am sorry Honoka. Maybe we can spend some time together later." With that Umi stood up gave a few quick goodbyes and left.

Honoka silently began to gather her things to go find a secluded place to eat lunch before she noticed Kotori was still there.

"Why are you still here. Aren't you going to go find Nico-chan." Honoka's words came out very harsh and she quickly regretted it. "I-I'm sorry Kotori-chan I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright Honoka-chan I understand you're upset, it's okay." Kotori than stood up and went over to put a hand on Honoka's shoulder. "Nico-chan messaged me this morning that she was going to spend lunch with Nozomi-chan. She said Nozomi-chan isn't taking this news very well either."

That made sense to Honoka. Everyone knew how close Nozomi and Eli were, so this news couldn't be easy on Nozomi. Maybe she had someone who would be able to understand what she was feeling right now.

"So does that mean we can spend lunch time together." Kotori simply smiled and nodded her head. Honoka got up from her seat and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best Kotori-chan!" Honoka shouted while letting go of Kotori. "So where should we go?"

"Well I don't think anyone is using the club room so we could use it."

Honoka nodded as they gathered their things. They were both silent as they made their way to the club room. Kotori noticed that Honoka had seemed to have lost the little cheer she had in the classroom. Once they arrived they took seats at the table next to each other, Kotori took out her homemade lunch while Honoka had her sweet bread.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah. Umi-chan never lets me just eat bread for lunch, but she isn't here so." Honoka's eyes were downcast as she munched at her bread.

"You know Honoka-chan. It's alright to be sad, I don't mind." Kotori gave her a reassuring smile hoping maybe to get through to Honoka.

"I-I'm fine really." Kotori noticed Honoka was holding her emotions in and just pulled her into a hug.

"You know you don't have to hold things in Honoka-chan."

Honoka didn't say anything and simply buried her head into Kotori's shoulder letting out a few sobs. Kotori didn't say anything and simply rubbed her friends back urging her to just let everything out. They stayed this way for a few minutes until Honoka broke away from the embrace wiping away her tears on her sleeves.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad Kotori-chan. I thought I could give up on her, but knowing she is with someone else just hurts a lot more then I thought it would."

Kotori didn't say anything and simply kept on rubbing her back doing her best to help her friend feel better. Honoka looked up to Kotori and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Kotori-chan. For being here with me. It really helps a lot."

"I'll be there for you anytime you need me Honoka-chan." Kotori than glanced at the clock and noticed lunch was almost over. "How about we go to the bathroom and wash your face before heading back to class. You wouldn't want to worry Umi-chan."

Honoka answered with a smile and a nod as the two friends gathered their things and left the club room. Honoka had a small smile on her face, she knew she wouldn't be able to get over her love that quickly, but she knew she didn't have to do it alone.

* * *

"It's so cold outside! What are we even doing eating lunch on the roof in the middle of winter!?" Nico complained as she tightened her jacket and scarf searching for warmth.

"I didn't ask you to come eat with me you know."

Nico didn't answer as they sat on the roof eating their lunch. Neither really saying anything to each other. Nico was growing impatient and decided to jump right to the point.

"Are you alright Nozomi-chan?" Nico asked a bit shyly

"I'm fine Nicocchi. Why wouldn't I be?" Nozomi replied in her usual tone, getting a glare from Nico.

"You know what I'm talking about Nozomi-chan. I know that you've loved Eli-chan for a long time now. You're hurting you don't have to hide it."

"I-I'm not hurting. I'm actually really happy for her that she found someone that makes her happy." Nozomi said without her usual calm and composure. Nico noticed this immediately and simply put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You don't always have to be so strong for everyone. You know that all your friends are here for you if you need us."

"It really is fine. You don't have to worry about me." Nozomi was simply staring down at her lunch box as she talked, this made Nico furious.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't alone you idiot! Stop trying to be so strong for everyone and let me help you for a change! It's so obvious that you're hurting and it hurts me to see you like this, so just let me help you!" Nico was shouting at Nozomi. She wondered if maybe she was being a bit to harsh.

Nozomi didn't answer and simply put her head in her hands and started to cry. Nico noticed and moved closer and wrapped an arm around her friend, pulling her in closer.

"See that wasn't to hard was it. Just let it out it's no good if you just keep it all bottled up like that." Nico kept her arm around Nozomi and leaned against her, just letting get all her emotions out.

Nozomi wasn't really thinking now and was just letting all the days emotions out. Finding out that Umi had accepted her confession just as Nozomi thought she would, and seeing the sheer joy on Eli's face caused her so much sadness. Now she was simply letting all that out in the arms of her friend, and she felt relieved. It felt so different then when she cried alone in her room, to have someone there for you and comforting you made the pain so much more bearable.

Nozomi stayed in Nico's arm and simply cried for a few minutes. It was a nice release and Nozomi was thankful for that.

"T-thank you Nicocchi. I guess I really did need to let some stuff out." Nozomi said while still leaning into Nico.

"I told you it would." Nico told her with her usual arrogance before her face softened. "I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you through this."

"I guess you're right." Nozomi let out a small laugh. "What about Kotori-chan though. Don't you two eat together everyday."

"Oh, she had someone she needed to comfort to."

"So Honoka-chan probably isn't taking this news to well either." Nozomi had noticed that Honoka loved Umi around the time Muse formed, and knew she would be just as heartbroken.

"Probably not. But she has Kotori-chan there so she should be fine." Nico sneaked a peek at her phone and noticed it was almost the end of lunch. "Well we should probably start heading back to class now. You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better now. Thanks Nicocchi."

The two separated and gathered up their things as they than made their way off the roof and back to class. Nozomi felt a bit lighter and happier, maybe opening up to your friends wasn't to bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

After her talk with Kotori, Honoka had started to feel quite a bit better than she had before. She regained part of her usual cheer and was able to push out some of the more depressing thoughts she was having during the morning. Though things were still awkward for Honoka when she was around Umi, she just wasn't completely over her yet and knew that would take time. Afternoon classes went by smoothly for Honoka and she was starting to think maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Those thoughts and feelings were short lived as the members of Muse met in their club room for a meeting before practice. Eli stood at the head of the table with Umi next to her as she got everyone's attention.

"There really isn't much we need to go over before our next live so this will be a short meeting. We just need to keep up with practice and make sure everyone is in proper shape and we should be fine." Eli than looked over at Umi who was blushing slightly. Honoka knew what was coming next.

"M-Me and Umi do have something to tell everyone before we start practice." As Eli talked she reached over and took Umi's hand into her own and gave it a slight squeeze, looking for some reassurance.

Honoka knew the announcement, Umi had already told her and Kotori. She just wasn't sure why seeing them actually together made things so much more unbearable. It was like seeing the two of them together like that made it final. Like everything she had known so far was being confirmed right before her eyes. It seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for her chance at love with Umi, and it left a seemingly large empty space in her heart. Like all these emotions were suddenly gone, and there was nothing really able to fill the void that was left.

Honoka looked around the room and got a few reassuring looks from Kotori and, to her surprise, also from Nico. As she continued to scan the room her eyes met Nozomi's, who was standing off in the corner of the room near the door. In that one moment it seemed as though they reached a sort of understanding. It was almost as if Honoka could see the same pain that she felt present in Nozomi's eyes. It was an oddly comforting feeling for Honoka, to see those same emotions she had been feeling also present in the eyes of her often emotionally distant senior. Maybe that made her selfish, to take a bit of happiness in Nozomi's pain, but Honoka believed that Nozomi may have felt the same.

"Me and Umi are dating now." Eli's face had gone red with embarrassment as she prepared for the barrage of questions and comments.

"That's great nya! Now we can go on double dates together." Rin said as she pulled Hanayo and Maki in closer.

"Rin stop. We don't need to pressure them into anything." Maki scolded her before looking back to the newly announced couple. "I am happy for you two. I hope you are happy together."

"Yeah, I always thought the two of you were meant to be together. It's like you were made for each other." Hanayo added. Honoka wasn't really sure why that innocent comment stung as much as it did.

"I'm so happy for you Umi-chan! The two of you look so adorable together." Kotori added her congratulations as she got up and gave Umi a quick hug, getting a large blush from her friend.

"T-Thanks Kotori."

"So how far have you two gone already." Nico decided now would be a good time to get some teasing in on the new couple.

Umi couldn't properly form words so Eli had to step in. "Nico it's only been one day. How much could we have possibly done."

"I don't know. Maybe after the confession there was a deep and intimate kiss and from there who knows." Nico had a small smirk as she saw that Umi was nearing her limit.

"Would you cut it out Nico!" Eli shouted while also trying to comfort her girlfriend. "Why would you even ask something like that anyway. It's not like you would answer a question like that either if I asked you."

"But I would answer it. You see, me and Kotori-chan have already..." Kotori quickly put her hand on top of Nico's mouth to stop her.

"We've already kissed." Kotori said while giving Nico a harsh look. Earning a few confused stares from her fellow idols. "That's what you were going to say, right Nico-chan."

"O-Of course we wouldn't even think of doing anything more." Nico replied, not convincing anyone. Getting a shameless from Umi.

After that it took a few minutes for Umi to regain her composure. Once she did she looked at Honoka with an expectant look on her face. Honoka knew why, she probably wanted her approval and Honoka didn't want to disappoint. She would never want to make Umi feel bad about her feelings, so she mustered up the largest smile and all the energy she could.

"I'm really really happy for you Umi-chan! I hope you two can be happy together forever and ever." Honoka did her best to keep up her smile as she turned to Eli. "And if you ever make her cry I'll make sure you regret it."

"Jeez Honoka. Don't say such embarrassing things."

"I was just kidding Umi-chan. I know Eli-chan would never do anything like that to anyone, especially you."

"Thanks Honoka. That really means a lot coming from you, and don't worry, I wouldn't ever think of hurting Umi."

Honoka gave her a quick nod before walking over to pull both of them into a quick hug. Sure on the inside she was hurting, but maybe this was the closure that she needed. To finally send off her childhood love to someone else. After they separated Nozomi finally stepped forward.

"I'm very happy for you Elicchi, and I wish the two of you nothing but happiness in the future." Nozomi congratulated them with a seemingly normal smile. Though her voice seemed to lack it's normally playful tone.

"Thanks Nozomi." Eli said with a warm smile before clapping to get everyone's attention. "Now that that's done. Lets go to the roof to get practice started."

* * *

Nozomi looked around the roof as everyone partnered up to begin their stretches. She saw everyone together, Kotori with Nico, the first year trio, and Eli and Umi already paired up. Maybe she was hoping that she would still be able to do things like this with Eli, that not that much would change. Did that make her childish? To get jealous at something as simple and mundane as stretching before practice, maybe it did. She wasn't able to dwell on the thought much longer as someone yelled over to her.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"Sorry Honoka-chan. I guess I was just spacing out."

"Well it's fine." Honoka gave a quick look around at the rest of the group before looking back to Nozomi. "It looks like me and you are gonna be partners for a while."

"I guess you're right." Nozomi let out a small chuckle. "We should probably get started."

Honoka nodded as they began their routine of stretches, neither one really saying anything. Nozomi noted that Honoka had a more somber expression than usual, it seemed so out of place on the normally bright girls face. She figured she would maybe try and help her junior cope, and maybe Honoka could help her as well.

"Are you alright Honoka-chan." Nozomi asked in a bit of a whisper as she they continued along with their stretches.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Honoka-chan I know about how you feel about Umi-chan. You don't have to hide it around me."

Hearing that Honoka's expression turned even darker.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Well I had my suspicions when Muse first started really. You know you aren't very good at hiding your emotions. Like right now it's obvious that something is hurting you." Nozomi took on a slight frown. "I can guess what the problem is. It's pretty hard to watch them together isn't it?"

At that both of their eyes looked over at the new couple. Both Eli and Umi were slightly flustered at the close contact between them.

"I guess you're right Nozomi-chan. I want to be happy for them, and I think I am. It's just kinda hard seeing someone you care for so much be with someone else."

"I understand what you mean."

Honoka's eyes widened a bit at the statement. Maybe she could finally get her suspicions about Nozomi's feelings toward Eli.

"So does that mean you're in love with Eli-chan?" Honoka's voice was quiet.

Nozomi didn't answer and she simply frowned at the question. Honoka saw this and immediately regretted asking.

"Sorry Nozomi-chan. You don't have to answer that. I might have just gotten the wrong idea, sorry."

"It's fine Honoka-chan." Nozomi said as she pushed on down on Honoka's back, maybe letting her know wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Yes I was in love with Elicchi. I probably still am to."

Honoka stayed silent. She had her suspicions about Nozomi's feelings, but to have them confirmed made her feel a bit of a connection with Nozomi.

"I guess that puts us in the same situation."

"Yeah you're right." Nozomi let out a dry laugh. "That would mean we're like comrades in heartbreak."

"That's not really a happy title is it."

"No I guess it isn't. But our situation isn't exactly a happy one, is it?"

Honoka simply nodded her head. "Well I think things might get better in the future. Our feelings just need some time." Honoka didn't just say this for Nozomi, she needed to reassure herself of it as well.

"I really hope you're right Honoka-chan."

With that they finished their stretching and Umi called everyone over to take their places as they started up practice. Eli and Umi were going to lead the practice and were standing in front of the group preparing to start. Umi though noticed Honoka seemed sort of down and lacking her usual enthusiasm for practice.

"Honoka are you alright? You don't seem as energetic as usual." Umi questioned with concern heavy in her voice.

"I'm fine Umi-chan. You don't need to worry about me. We should just start practice." Honoka was simply trying to deflect any further questions. She really hated that her feelings were having such an affect on the way she acted.

"Are you sure? You just don't seem like yourself today."

"I-I guess my stomach just hurts a little." Honoka lied a bit shakily.

"Well you seemed alright this morning. What did you have for lunch?"

"Just bread." Honoka's voice was quiet, she knew Umi wouldn't like that answer.

Umi let out a big sigh as she put her head in her hands. "I leave you alone for one day and you already do something irresponsible." She lifted her head back up and looked at Honoka. "I guess you should just sit out practice today."

Honoka didn't say anything and simply looked down at the ground. She hadn't intended to miss practice because of her emotions. Maybe Nozomi was right, she was just to easy to read sometimes.

Nozomi noticed Honoka's mood worsen as Umi lectured and decided to step in and try and save the girl .

"Well how about I just walk her home than. We wouldn't want her to just sit around and watch us practice while she feels sick." Nozomi said while giving Honoka a knowing smile.

"I guess that's fine." Umi told her before looking back to Honoka. "But you're going to have to make up for this you know."

"Don't worry so much Umi-chan. I'll be right back to practicing tomorrow."

With that, Honoka and Nozomi gathered their things and said their goodbyes before making their way outside heading toward Honoka's home.

"Thanks a lot for helping me out Nozomi-chan. I'll try and make it up to you somehow." Honoka said as she walked alongside her senior.

"Don't worry about it Honoka-chan. I saw that you were having a hard time so I decided I would help."

"I guess I should learn to hide my emotions better when I'm around them."

"Well, you've never been very good at hiding how you feel. So why start now." Nozomi replied while giving her a friendly smile. "Besides, I like it better when you show how you feel. You don't seem like Honoka when you try and hide your feelings."

"I guess you're right about that."

The simply continued to walk in a comfortable silence before Honoka decided to speak up again.

"You know Nozomi-chan. I sorta feel bad about missing practice like this." Honoka took on a more somber expression before she continued. "It's like, I know I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of our idol activities. But seeing those two together all the time just makes it kinda hard. Maybe I'm just being selfish or something."

Nozomi looked over at Honoka and noted her darkened mood. It was rare for anyone to see Honoka in this sort of state, and even more rare that Honoka would just let out her problems like she just had.

"Hey Honoka-chan. Can I tell you a secret?"

Honoka didn't respond and simply looked over and gave her a quick nod telling her to continue.

"I asked to take you home because I didn't know how much longer I could be around Elicchi and Umi-chan together without breaking down."

Honoka was shocked at Nozomi's confession. Sure she knew Nozomi was heartbroken, but she didn't expect for her to feel the same way she did. It was such a different side of her normally composed senior that Honoka had never seen before. It made her seem less like some mystical figure and something more relatable.

"I didn't know you felt that way Nozomi-chan. I mean you're always so cool and helpful to others. I didn't think you'd ever really feel like that."

"You do know that I am still a high school girl. I can have the same problems as everyone else."

"Ahh. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." Nozomi let out a small sigh. "I guess I've just gotten pretty good at hiding my emotions from people."

"Well, you don't have to hide them in front of me. Didn't you say we're like comrades in heartbreak"

Hearing that Nozomi let out a slight chuckle and felt like she could open up a bit. If anyone could help her cope and deal with this it was Honoka.

"You know last night Elicchi came over to my apartment and asked me for love advice. At first I thought that maybe after all this time she was starting to feel the same way I felt for her." Honoka put a hand on Nozomi's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "When she told me that it was Umi I didn't believe her at first. But when she told me again I just wanted to cry. When she left I just laid in my bed and cried until I fell asleep."

As Nozomi finished she was on the verge of tears and Honoka wasn't sure how to react. It was a side of her senior that she had never seen before, and one she really didn't want to see again. Honoka moved her hand down to Nozomi's back and gave started rubbing small circles, doing whatever she thought she could to make her feel better.

"It still hurts a lot you know." As Nozomi said this she looked back down at the ground. "Part of this feels like my fault. If I could have just told her how I felt non of this would have ever needed to happen."

"I know what you mean."

Hearing this Nozomi looked up toward Honoka before she continued.

"I loved Umi-chan ever since we entered middle school and I was never able to properly tell her how I felt."

Nozomi was surprised to hear Honoka had loved Umi for so long. Sure Nozomi knew she was in love with Umi but she never knew Honoka had been holding in her feelings for so long. She kept quiet though as Honoka continued.

"Even when Kotori-chan would try and get me to confess, I wouldn't. I didn't want to mess up our friendship because I fell in love with her. But than we started Muse and Umi-chan met Eli-chan and I knew that she was in love with her. She was so obvious about it that I decided to just hide my feelings and hope they would go away." Honoka let out a dry laugh. "But I guess that didn't work out to well."

After that neither girl said anything as they continued their walk. Both were feeling a bit lighter having been able to open up about their feeling to someone they felt would best be able to understand what they had been going through. They eventually made their way to Honoka's home where they stood outside the front door.

"Thanks for walking me home. And for letting me vent to you like that, I think it helped." Honoka told Nozomi with a small smile and a quick hug.

"You can always come to me about anything Honoka-chan, especially if it's about Umi-chan. It feels good opening up to someone who can understand."

"You're right, talking to you today definitely made me feel better." Both girls simply smiled at each other. "And I know I might not be the easiest person to talk to, but you can always come to me if you need help."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nozomi turned to leave, "well I'll see you tomorrow Honoka-chan."

"Bye bye Nozomi-chan."

Honoka waved her friend goodbye as she turned to go inside, a small smile present on her face. Yeah things will definitely get better, Honoka was sure of that.

As Nozomi walked away she let out a chuckle, she was going to be seeing a lot more of Honoka in the future, she didn't need her cards to tell her that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to go Honoka?" Umi asked as she approached Honoka with Eli by her side.

It was a Friday after practice just a few days after Eli and Umi had started dating. The first years, Kotori, and Nico had already left. Leaving Honoka and Nozomi together with the new couple.

"Where are we going?" Honoka questioned, she wasn't really sure what Umi meant.

"Your grades on our last exam weren't very good you know. So, we are going to have a study session tonight."

This took Honoka a little off guard. She wasn't entirely sure why Umi would want to spend her Friday night tutoring her.

"What about Eli-chan? it's your first weekend as a couple. Wouldn't you guys rather spend it going out together on a date or something?"

Honoka questioned slightly bitter. Getting a few small blushes from the couple before Eli spoke up.

"Yes, we would like to spend our Friday night together. But I promised Alisa that I would help her with her schoolwork tonight."

"Eli and I already talked about it, and we thought you could come over to as well. We thought we could have a group study session with the four of us." Umi told Honoka.

"O-Oh, well I wouldn't want to impose on you Eli-chan." Honoka told them while looking down at the ground

Honoka knew that wasn't really the reason she didn't want to study with them. She just didn't want to spend her Friday night around Eli and Umi together. Sure Alisa would be there, but spending a whole night together with the couple would be to much. No matter how much progress she had made with her feelings over the last few days.

"It wouldn't be any trouble Honoka. I'm sure Alisa would be happy to see you as well." Eli told her with a small smile.

Honoka didn't answer and looked away, trying to avoid giving an answer. She thought it would be rude to simply turn them down, but she really didn't want to go.

Nozomi had been watching the whole exchange and was starting to feel sorry for Honoka. She noticed the Honoka was really uncomfortable and wanted to get out. Nozomi decided that she would give the girl some help. She made her way over to the three and put her hand on Honoka's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked with a large smile, getting questioning looks from all three.

"Huh?" That was all Honoka could really say, but she was relieved to have someone else in on the conversation.

"Don't tell me you forgot Honoka-chan."

Honoka remained silent and simply kept staring at Nozomi urging her to go on.

"You don't remember?" Honoka shook her head. "This morning before school started, you asked me to come over and help you study tonight." As Nozomi finished she gave Honoka a small smirk.

Honoka's eyes went wide as she finally realized what Nozomi was doing for her.

"I'm sorry Nozomi-chan I must have forgot." As she said this she than looked over to the couple. "I'm sorry you two, but it looks like I already made plans with Nozomi-chan for the night."

"Are you sure you're alright with this Nozomi? Honoka can be a handful when I try and help her study." Umi said while Honoka gave a silent pout.

"I think it will be alright. I can think a few punishments if she gets off track."

Honoka paled slightly at the thought of punishment from Nozomi.

"Well as long as you know what you're getting yourself into Nozomi." Umi said before giving a stern look to Honoka. "You better not cause her any trouble Honoka."

"Don't worry so much Umi-chan. Now you two go and have fun together."

Eli and Umi gave their goodbyes and left. Leaving Honoka and Nozomi alone on the roof.

Honoka let out a large sigh as the couple left and flashed a large smile at Nozomi.

"Thanks a lot Nozomi-chan. I know I wouldn't be able to spend a whole night around those two together."

"You looked like you were having a hard time so I figured I would help a friend out." Nozomi started to make her way toward the door to leave. "Well I think I'm going to head home as well. Bye Honoka-chan."

Before Nozomi could reach the door she felt something tug at her shoulder. She turned to see Honoka with a hand on her shoulder. Honoka was looking down and was noticeably nervous.

"What is it Honoka-chan?"

"Well, you see." As Honoka talked she was looking at the ground while nervously wringing her hands together. "I may have almost failed our last exam. So I might actually need some help studying for the next one."

"And you want me to help you study tonight?"

"Please Nozomi-chan! I'll do anything. I don't want to get another bad grade and have Umi-chan get mad at me again."

Nozomi saw the desperation in Honoka's eyes and knew that she couldn't turn her down.

"Alright, you win. I can help you study tonight." Honoka was about to let out a big cheer but was stopped as Nozomi continued. "But you have to make sure that you stay focused when I tell you to. If what Umi-chan says is true, you've always been a handful when she helped you try and study."

"You've got it Nozomi-chan. I'll try to be on my best behavior tonight."

"Let's get going then."

With that Honoka and Nozomi left the school and started to make their way to Honoka's home.

On the way, Nozomi tried asking Honoka all of the subjects and areas she would need help with. Honoka never really gave a straight answer and simply told her that she needed help studying. Nozomi could tell that Honoka meant she needed help with everything, this was going to be a long night.

When they arrived at Honoka's home Nozomi quickly gave her greetings to her parents and Yukiho. After, both Honoka and Nozomi made their way into Honoka's room where they were going to begin the nights studies.

"Before we start I'm going to go get us some tea and snacks." Honoka said while Nozomi took a seat at the table in the center of the room.

As Honoka left, Nozomi began to look around the room. She had been here once before but had never really gotten much of a look at Honoka's room. A few things caught her eye, like the large bookcase full of different manga and novels, or the dinosaur plushy sitting on her bed. What caught her attention the most was a well worn book sitting on the table in front of her with Honoka's name in large poorly written letters across the cover.

Nozomi knew it would be rude to start to go through Honoka's things when she wasn't around, but she was a naturally curious person. She grabbed the book from the table in front of her and opened it. Inside the book were pages full of different stickers. Each page was decorated from top to bottom with colorful stickers of various shapes and sizes. She continued to flip through the pages and was amazed at the sheer number of different stickers that Honoka had collected over the years.

As Nozomi continued to flip through the pages she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face. It was a childish hobby for Honoka to have. Collecting stickers was something that elementary schoolers did, not second year high school students. Yet to Nozomi, it seemed somewhat fitting for Honoka to collect all these bright and colorful things to look at.

Nozomi continued flipping through the book as she heard Honoka slide open the door to her room with a tray of tea and sweets in her hand. Nozomi looked up from the book and saw the horrified look on Honoka's face. It was obvious that she hadn't wanted Nozomi to see that.

"Where did you find that book?" Honoka asked not moving from the door way.

"It was just sitting here on the table."

"I thought I put that away this morning." Honoka muttered as she moved to the table and set the tray down

"I didn't know you liked stickers so much Honoka-chan." Nozomi couldn't suppress her snicker.

Honoka's face grew red as she reached over the table and took the sticker book out of Nozomi's hands.

"I didn't tell anyone because it's embarrassing. Collecting stickers is such a childish hobby don't you think?"

"Yes." Honoka grew even more embarrassed at Nozomi's quick answer. "But I think it suits you."

Honoka tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that."

"I just think it's cute." Nozomi gave Honoka a small smile causing her to feel even more embarrassment. "But I have to ask. How many people know about your little sticker collection?" Nozomi wondered if maybe this was some secret that Honoka didn't want to let anyone in on.

"Well, Umi-chan is the only other person who knows. She actually got me that book a long time ago when we first started becoming friends." Honoka seemed to have a nostalgic look in her eye as she thought back to those days.

"Why would Umi-chan get you a sticker book of all things?" Nozomi was genuinely curious. It seemed like such an odd gift from someone so serious all the time.

Honoka's face took on an oddly wistful look as she began to recall her time with Umi when they were young.

"You know Umi-chan is always so serious about things, right?" Nozomi nodded. "Well she has always been that way, even when we were little kids. She would always make sure everything was proper and in order, she scolded me a lot when we were little too." Honoka looked at the worn book in her hand. "She got me this as some kind of repayment after she spent the night at my house for the first time. I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't listen. She told me it would be good for me to have a nice slow hobby like collecting stickers. That maybe it would help me be more focused with things."

Nozomi noticed Honoka's eyes begin to gloss over a bit with tears. It seemed obvious that this book meant a lot to Honoka and seemed like a symbol of her close relationship with Umi. Nozomi thoughts were stopped as Honoka continued her story.

"Umi-chan would always get me new stickers, or would help me organize them so they looked nice. Even when we were in middle school and into high school, if the two us were alone we would almost always go through the new stickers I got. Or she would bring me new ones that we would add to the book. She never made fun of me, or called me childish for liking the stickers so much. She'd always giver her opinion on new stickers I got. This book was like our little secret, to me it was always like a symbol of our friendship." Honoka finished with a wistful smile spread across her face

Nozomi sat in silence as Honoka ended her story. She had never seen Honoka talk about something so seriously before. It made it clear to her just how much her friendship with Umi meant to her, and also probably how much she loved her as well.

"That book must be very important to you Honoka-chan." Honoka smiled at Nozomi and nodded. "Do you mind if I ask why you had it sitting out in the open than?"

Honoka didn't immediately respond and bit her bottom lip. Could she tell Nozomi the reason it was out, and the reason why she had been going through the sticker book so often lately? Would Nozomi think less of her if she knew the reason? Honoka immediately dismissed that thought. Nozomi would never do something like that, if anything she would understand best.

"Well I guess ever since Umi-chan and Eli-chan started dating I've been going through it sometimes. I know it's kinda dumb, because me and Umi-chan are still friends we can still do stuff like get new stickers and stuff. But I just know that now we won't be as close anymore, and that book always brings back some of my favorite memories of with her. It reminds me of just how much I loved her."

Nozomi noticed the tears beginning to form again in Honoka's eyes. She understood why, the book was obviously very sentimental and meant a lot to the girl, but she didn't want to see her cry so she decided to step in.

"I've got an idea Honoka-chan." Honoka looked up from the book and urged Nozomi to continue. "How about you and I start a new book, and fill it with new stickers? It can be a special book just for the two of us." Nozomi finished with her best smile.

Sure it wasn't something your average girl her age would want to do. But seeing how much Honoka cared about that book and those stickers made Nozomi want to make those kinds of memories with someone. Eli was the only person who had ever gotten close enough to share those kinds of deep memories with, and they did, but Nozomi thought maybe it was time to let someone else get that close, and who better than a girl in the same situation as her.

Honoka didn't answer immediately and thought about the proposal. That book and those stickers meant so much to her. Would getting another one with Nozomi weaken the importance of the book with Umi? Honoka knew that it wouldn't, she knew that this was the perfect time to start to make new memories that she could cherish.

"You really mean it?"

"Yep. I think it would be kinda cute to have our own personal sticker book."

"You wouldn't be embarrassed by it or anything?" Honoka asked.

"Well I might be a little embarrassed to let people know. Just like you were when I found out." At that Honoka let out a small laugh and slightly blushed. "But it's obvious how much that book means to you. So I want to make memories like that with a friend."

Honoka got up and gave Nozomi a tight hug."Yep lets fill a new book up with all sorts of different things."

Nozomi didn't respond and simply enjoyed the hug. It wasn't often that she found someone she would be willing to open up to.

The two separated and Honoka sat back down.

"Alright, now it's time to get serious Honoka-chan. Get out all your textbooks and homework we need to go over. I think we will start with your history homework."

Honoka let out a loud groan, but she did as she was told and began taking out all of her school materials.

The rest of the evening was spent studying and going over all of the things Honoka needed to know for her next group of exams. At times it wasn't be easy for Nozomi to keep Honoka on track and focused, but a good mixture of offering breaks and the threat of punishment if she stopped kept the girl on track for most of the night. Nozomi couldn't help but find herself enjoying the time that she was spending with Honoka. She always considered her a good friend, as she did with every member of Muse, but she had never really spent much time alone with Honoka like she was now. She found herself smiling more often than usual and didn't mind Honoka's antics, if anything she found them endearing.

Honoka had been struggling keeping on track with her studies like normal, but being with Nozomi was different from usual. When she would study with Umi and Kotori it was like a balancing act between the two of them. Kotori would be the one to offer breaks and keep her spirits up, while Umi would be strict and make sure she stayed focused and didn't slack off to much. To Honoka, Nozomi was like the best of both of worlds. Nozomi would be strict at times and knew how to motivate her, but she also knew when to give her a break to make sure she didn't get burnt out by studying to much. Honoka found herself wondering if maybe this could become a regular thing for the two of them.

They continued to study for a few hours until Honoka just couldn't take it anymore and dropped her head onto the table.

"I'm done. No more please." Honoka never took her face off the table as she called out.

"Well this seems like as good a place as any to stop. Good work today Honoka-chan." Nozomi said while giving the girl a few pats on the head as congratulation. "It's getting pretty late so I should probably start heading home anyway."

"Will you be alright walking home by yourself?" Honoka asked as she lifted her head from the table.

"I should be fine." Nozomi said while gathering her things getting ready to leave.

"Thanks a lot for helping me study today Nozomi-chan. You really saved me." Honoka grew noticeably nervous before she continued. "You know I really liked studying with you today. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me study more often?"

"Sure Honoka-chan. I actually had a lot of fun today helping you."

Honoka wasn't sure but that made her face flush red, and she couldn't really give an answer.

"Well I think I should head home. It's getting pretty late." Nozomi said while getting up and heading towards the door.

Honoka was able to compose herself enough to respond. "Don't forget that we have to go pick out a book some time this weekend."

"Just call me and let me know whenever you want to go." Nozomi opened the door to Honoka's room. "Good night Honoka-chan."

"Good night Nozomi-chan. And thanks a lot for helping me today." Honoka gave Nozomi a big smile which Nozomi returned as she left the room.

When Nozomi left, Honoka got up and flopped onto her bed letting out a happy sigh. She couldn't wait to spend more time with Nozomi this weekend.

As Nozomi made her way back to her apartment she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Honoka was someone she could let get close to her, just like she had with Eli. Only this time she hoped that it wouldn't involve any of the heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another frigid winter afternoon as Nozomi found herself waiting outside of some no name cafe in one of the areas less popular shopping areas. She let out an annoyed sigh as she reached into her coat pocket to pull out her phone in order to check the time for the fifth time this afternoon, 12:45 pm, Honoka was very late.

As soon as Nozomi returned home the other night from helping Honoka study, she got a call from the girl telling Nozomi to meet her in front of some cafe the very next day in order to pick out their new sticker book together. Nozomi was given directions on how to get there, and was told to meet up with Honoka at noon. Nozomi wasn't given any chance to disagree as the plans were already made, but it wasn't like she would have said no anyway.

Nozomi couldn't help but expect that something like this was going to happen, it was Honoka after all. That didn't make her any less upset about the situation. Nozomi may be patient, but that didn't mean she enjoyed standing out in the cold. As Nozomi pulled her coat a little tighter seeking warmth she saw a familiar head of ginger colored hair rushing at her.

"Nozomi-chan I'm so sorry I'm late!" Honoka yelled as she came to a stop in front of Nozomi while slightly panting. Nozomi noticed her clothes were slightly disheveled and her hair wasn't done up in her usual side ponytail. "I'm so sorry, I overslept and by the time I finally woke up it was already noon and I had to hurry and get ready."

Nozomi could see that Honoka was genuinely apologetic, but she couldn't let her off the hook that easy.

"So while you were sleeping in your nice warm bed, I had to stand out here in the freezing cold waiting for you." Nozomi couldn't help but smirk as she scolded Honoka. Sure Nozomi was upset, but she could never pass up an opportunity to tease.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. There has to be some way that I can make it up to you."

"Well I've been standing out here for almost an hour and I haven't had any lunch yet."

"Alright how about we go inside and get some food and something warm to drink, my treat." Honoka finished with a large smile that Nozomi just couldn't stay mad at.

Nozomi didn't reply and simply smiled and nodded as the two made there way into the cafe. Once they entered they found a seat and placed their orders of tea and an assortment of different sandwiches. Nozomi looked around and noticed the cafe was older and less trendy than similar cafes in more popular shopping areas, but seemed to be well kept despite its age, but there was one thing that had been on her mind since Honoka asked her to go out today.

"So Honoka-chan, why did we have to meet in this part of town? Why couldn't we have just gone to one of the more popular places to shop?"

Honoka had been busy putting her hair into its usual style and making sure her clothes weren't a mess before she gave her answer.

"Well, you see Nozomi-chan. If you want to get a really nice sticker book with good paper, and one that isn't really made for kids, you have to go to specialty hobby shops that aren't very popular in the bigger shopping places. And since I want to get a really nice book for us, we had to come here and get one." Honoka told her with a shimmer in her eyes that Nozomi couldn't help but notice.

"Wow Honoka-chan, you really get excited about your stickers don't you, you're just like a little kid." Nozomi playfully jabbed, which got a small pout from Honoka.

"Hey, this was your idea you know. I just wanted to make sure that we would get something that would last a long time and look nice."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you a little bit. I'm actually really looking forward to this. I think it could be fun, and seeing you this excited about it makes me pretty excited too."

"Well I just can't help it." Honoka responded, now back to her usual cheery demeanor. "When I think about how this book will be like our special little secret that nobody else knows about, it makes me really happy."

Nozomi couldn't help but feel her own mood pickup when she saw how happy the idea of getting this book made Honoka.

"When you put it like that, it really does sound like something special."

Nozomi wasn't lying, this was something that really did seem special to her, even if it did seem slightly childish, and she really wasn't quite sure why. The idea of having this special book with Honoka was something that made her oddly happy.

"I know right, I can't wait until we actually pick a book out and can start our collection it'll be so great."

Honoka wasn't able to continue as their food was brought out and the two began to eat their meal. As they ate they talked about different things that the two had never been able to talk about when it wasn't just the two of them. Honoka would talk about her favorite types of bread and different foods, while Nozomi tried to teach her the finer points of giving accurate tarot card reading.

Both girls found it easy to talk to each other and their conversations flowed smoothly throughout their lunch before they both finally finished.

"Thanks for buying me lunch Honoka-chan, it was really good." Nozomi said as she sipped the last of her remaining tea.

"Well I said I'd make it up to you didn't I, but I do still kinda feel bad about being so late this morning." Honoka replied as she finished off the last of her sandwich.

"Don't worry about it anymore, this lunch more than made up for it." At that Honoka's face brightened even more, any lingering guilt Honoka had seemed to have vanished, and any anger Nozomi held went away as well. "So what's the plan for today anyway, you were in such a hurry when you called me last night you never told me?"

"Well I told you about the hobby shop earlier so that's where we're going. And I figured that we would look around and pick out a book we like together." Honoka than took on a slightly bashful expression. "I also kinda had another idea to, but it's kinda weird and you might not wanna do it."

Nozomi was a bit surprised to see Honoka being this shy about something. "Well you won't know that unless you tell me what it is."

Honoka didn't immediately respond as she kept the slightly shy look while she began to wring her hands together.

"I thought the first stickers we put in the book should be special." Nozomi didn't verbalize a response and simply nodded. "So I wanted to pick out a sticker that reminds me of you, and you would pick out a sticker that would remind you of me, and those two stickers would be the first ones to go in the book."

Nozomi thought about it for a second. It really did seem like a nice idea and was a good way to make the book even more personal for the both of them.

"I really like that idea. It would make the book feel a lot more personal for the both of us."

"That's what I thought too." Honoka said with a sigh of relief. "I also think we should keep what we get for each other a secret until we get back to your apartment to put them in the book so it will be like a little surprise."

"Wait, why are we going back to my apartment?" Nozomi questioned wondering why Honoka would just invite herself over.

"Is that not okay?"

"I don't really mind, but why couldn't we just go back to your home?"

"Well you came over last night, so it's only fair if I get to spend some time at yours too." Honoka stated as if it were some fact they had already decided on. "Plus I've only been over one time, and that was with everyone else." Honoka's answer didn't really leave Nozomi with a lot of room to protest.

"Alright alright, we can go back to my place after we pick out the book." Honoka let out a small cheer at Nozomi's answer. "I think we should get going than so we can hurry up and get what we came for before it get to late." Honoka agreed and payed for their meal as they left the cafe.

As they began to make their way to the shop that Honoka knew about, Nozomi couldn't help but feel a little excited. It seemed so childish, to get excited about collecting stickers, but something about being out with Honoka just seemed to bring out a more playful and happy side of herself.

Honoka couldn't contain her energy as they made their way to the shop, and was rambling on about how excited she was about finally being able to share her hobby with someone new.

Once they finally reached the store Nozomi noticed that it wasn't as old or as run down as her initial ideas about the place made it seem. The outside wasn't anything special, just a simple sign advertising the name of the store along with a few small posters in the windows advertising different items and sales. It seemed to be well kept, if a bit plain.

Honoka wasted no time and quickly entered the store with Nozomi close behind. As they entered Nozomi looked around and saw simple wood shelves going across the length of the small shop. Each shelf was lined with different materials and items for all sorts of different things. It was obvious that this shop focused on art supplies and different types of crafts.

"Have you been here before Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked still following behind Honoka who seemed to know where she was going.

"Yeah, me and Umi-chan used to come here pretty often." Honoka's smile seemed to slightly falter at the memory, but she quickly recovered. "It's so hard to find a place that sells good quality stickers and books."

"Is that how you learned about this small place?"

Honoka simply nodded as she continued on to a small corner of the shop that Nozomi noticed, had different sizes and shapes of books along the shelving along with an assortment of different stickers on the shelving in the small corner of the shop.

"Not a whole lot of stuff to choose from is there?" Nozomi questioned as she looked at the small corner of sticker and books.

"They don't really have a whole lot to choose from, but at least it's good stuff that will last a long time."

"Did you have any ideas about what kind of book to get?"

"I figured we could just look around and find something we both like."

"Good idea."

Nozomi said that, but there really wasn't a whole lot of books to choose from. There was maybe ten or twenty books set out all relatively plain with just solid colors on the front and back covers.

"Well I like this one." Honoka reached onto the shelf and picked up a book and began flipping through the pages. "Yeah I think I like this one. What do you think Nozomi-chan?" As Honoka finished she handed the book over to Nozomi.

Nozomi began to inspect the book and it was rather plain just like all of the others. It was a solid dark purple on both the front and back covers with almost no real details to speak of, but the color seemed almost comforting. Nozomi than started to flip through the pages of the book, each page being a thick and slightly glossy paper, it seemed obvious to her that it was rather high quality.

"I like the color." Nozomi said as she closed the book and handed it back to Honoka. "I think it would be a nice book for us."

"Yeah I think it's a really pretty color." Honoka's face than lit up as she looked at Nozomi. "Now for the best part of the whole trip!"

"What would that be?"

"Buying the first stickers that go into our new book of course, and I have a pretty good idea of what kind of sticker I'm going to get for you." Honoka finished in a sing song voice.

"Oh really. So you've thought about this already?"

"I have, and I think I have a good idea for something that fits Nozomi-chan."

"Now I'm really curious what you're thinking of."

"Well I guess you will just have to wait to find out." Honoka had a small smirk as she finished which got a smile from Nozomi. It wasn't often that she was on the receiving end of being teased. "I can't wait to see what you'll get for me."

"Looks like we will both have to wait and find out than." With that the two started to look over the selection of stickers that they had to choose from. While also making sure that the other didn't find out what they were getting.

Nozomi began to look through all of the different options that they had, and initially none of them seemed all that appealing. There were a lot to choose from all of them different colors shapes and sizes it made it a little difficult to choose. Not having much luck, Nozomi decided to really think about something that would represent Honoka and in doing so, something immediately caught her eye. As she picked the set of stickers she knew that they were the best choice for what she thought of Honoka.

Honoka immediately knew what she wanted and started searching for it, which didn't take her very long at all. She quickly grabbed the sticker and also something else that caught her eye which she thought she could use to make the book even more personal.

They both went and bought their things separately in order to keep their stickers a surprise for later, which was something that Honoka was very adamant about. Both than met up back outside the shop with their bags in hand and began to make their way to Nozomi's apartment.

"I hope your okay with me coming over. I mean, I did kinda just invite myself over without asking you." Honoka said while scratching the back of her head.

"I already told you it's fine. I'm just not used to having anyone over except for Elicchi."

"Well I won't be over very long, I have to be home for dinner later anyway." Honoka was going to stop and continue walking but something Nozomi said caught her attention. "So Eli-chan is really the only person who visits you at your apartment?"

Nozomi was taken slightly aback by Honoka's sudden question. "Well other than the night everyone came over, Elicchi is the only person who's ever came over alone." Nozomi finished slightly sad, she never really did like to bring up the fact that she didn't have that many people she was close to before Muse.

"So that means I'm special doesn't it." Nozomi gave her an odd look and simply hummed urging Honoka to continue. "I mean if the only other person who gets to spend time at Nozomi-chan's appartment is Eli-chan, than it must make me special." Nozomi felt her cheeks turn slightly red at Honoka's little observation.

"That's not what it means Honoka-chan." Nozomi answered more forcefully than she had intended, which took Honoka slightly off guard. "It's just that nobody ever asks to visit." Honoka simply responded with a small chuckle that embarrassed Nozomi even further. Nozomi found out that she didn't really like being the target of other peoples teasing.

The two than continued their walk to Nozomi's while making simple small talk. Once they had arrived Nozomi and Honoka both made their way into the living room and set their bags on the table in the center of the room and taking seats next to each other as Honoka dug into her bag and took out the book and set it in the middle of the two of them.

"I wanna put my sticker in first, if you don't mind Nozomi-chan."

"Go ahead. I'm actually really curious about what you think of me." Nozomi smiled at Honoka which drew got a slight blush.

Honoka didn't respond and opened to the first page of the book while also digging into her bag and pulling out a single, fairly large sticker. Nozomi tried to catch a glimpse of what Honoka got as she pulled it out but was unable to as she held it tight and in her hands. Nozomi was going to ask what Honoka got but was cut off as Honoka began to talk.

"You know Nozomi-chan, you've always been there for Muse since the very beginning." Nozomi was surprised as Honoka began her speech, she wasn't expecting something like this. "Even when it was just me, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan you were always on the side watching over us and guiding us, making sure that we could succeed, I mean you even came up with our name which is pretty awesome."

Nozomi couldn't help but feel embarrassed at all of Honoka's praise and hoped that she would stop, but she didn't and Honoka just continued.

"You helped us get everyone together, and when you and Eli-chan finally joined we finally felt like we were a full group of friends and idols. It's almost like you planned everything out from the beginning when I really think about it." Nozomi couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "When you finally joined you were like a mother to everyone, making sure that everyone was always okay and doing your best to make sure that everyone was always happy. That's why when I thought about getting a sticker that made me think about Nozomi-chan I got this."

Honoka opened her hand revealing her sticker to Nozomi. It was an angel with big white wings, a white gown, and complete with a large golden halo. Honoka looked at Nozomi and offered her a warm smile that Nozomi quickly returned.

"When I really thought about it you were always like our guardian angel, keeping us on track and always being there for us when we needed it."

When Honoka finally finished she peeled off the back of the sticker and placed it on the upper right corner of the first page of the book.

"That was really sweet Honoka-chan, thank you." Nozomi almost felt like crying at all the praise that Honoka offered. She knew she always did her best to make sure everyone was happy, but it was nice to hear it from someone else for a change.

"And I meant every word of it. I guess this was just my way of saying thank you after all this time."

"I guess it's my turn than isn't it?" Honoka nodded her head in response as her eyes lit up, it was obvious she was excited to see what Nozomi got.

Nozomi reached into her bag and pulled out one sheet of stickers and one single large one.

"Didn't I say we only needed to get one?" Honoka asked surprised to see that Nozomi got so many.

"Yes, but you said to get something that reminded me of you and that gave me an idea."

Nozomi started with the largest single sticker, it was a large sun, and peeled it off and placed in the upper left corner of the page, right across from the angel. She than took out the sheet of stickers, it was an assortment of different flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. Nozomi peeled off seven from the sheet and placed them at the bottom of the page all in a row under the sun.

"So whats all this supposed to mean?" Honoka questioned obviously confused.

"Well when you first told me to get something that reminded me of you I thought of something bright and something that can cheer me up or make me happy. That's were I got the sun from, since it's always so bright and I feel happier when it's around, and that's the same way I feel whenever I'm around you."

Honoka could feel her cheeks heat up at Nozomi's praise. "Well that's really nice Nozomi-chan, but what about the flowers?"

"Well originally it was going to be eight but since I'm already the angel I only needed seven." Honoka just gave Nozomi a blank stare that told her she didn't understand. "Well since your like the sun, I thought that would make the rest of Muse like flowers, always feeding off your energy and growing whenever you're around. So your like the sun that keep everyone going all the time."

Honoka didn't immediately respond and simply wrapped Nozomi into a tight hug, which took Nozomi off guard.

"That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me." Honoka told her before breaking away from the embrace. "And if I'm like the sun and keep everyone going, your like the angel that makes sure everything is alright."

Nozomi laughed, "I guess your right."

Both girls than simply looked down at the first page of their new sticker book with the sun and angel looking over the seven unique flowers, it really did seem like a fitting start.

"I've got one more thing we have to do before we're done today." Honoka said while reaching into her bag and pulling out a bright orange maker.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"The book isn't complete until we write our names on the front of it."

Honoka closed the book and wrote her name in large print across the top of the front cover of the book, before handing the marker off to Nozomi who did the same thing, writing her name across the bottom.

"Now it is officially our book." Honoka let out a triumphant cheer once Nozomi finished writing her name.

"Yeah it feels really personal now that we have stickers inside the book."

Honoka didn't respond and took out her phone to check the time.

"Ahh, it's really late I should start getting home or my parents will get mad."

"Will you be okay walking back by yourself?"

"Yeah I should be fine, it isn't to late yet." Honoka flashed Nozomi a bright smile. "Thanks a bunch for doing this with me it really means a lot."

"Of course Honoka-chan. I had a lot of fun today with you, and this book feels like it will be something special to me."

"Well I think I'm going to head home." Honoka got up and started making her way toward the door.

"Wait! Don't you want to take the book home with you." Nozomi asked while holding the book in her hands ready to hand it over to Honoka.

"Nope, I think you should keep it here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's just as much yours as it is mine. Plus it will give me an excuse to come over more often."

Nozomi couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "You're welcome here anytime Honoka-chan."

"Well I'm heading out, bye bye Nozomi-chan."

"Bye Honoka-chan."

Once Honoka left Nozomi looked down at the purple book with bright orange letter across the front. She smiled as she brought it into her bedroom and set on the nightstand next to her bed right next to her favorite picture of all her friends together.

When Honoka returned home she made her way up to her room where a familiar worn book sat on the table. She picked the book up off the table and ran her hand over the cover, tempted to open it and relive the memories of the past like she had been doing the past couple of days, but she stopped. She didn't open the book and simply made her was over to her desk, where she opened one of the drawers and set the old book inside, she smiled as she closed the drawer.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you finally took my advice and made yourself an actual lunch instead of just eating bread all the time," Nozomi said. She smiled as she watched Honoka enter the club room and take the seat opposite her at the table. She looked on as Honoka began to unwrap her homemade lunch, revealing a surprisingly healthy looking meal. "Wow Honoka-chan, that actually looks really good. Did your mom make that for you?"

Honoka gave a small huff at Nozomi's question as she was preparing to dig into her lunch. "Well you said it would be healthier for me to eat different things for lunch, so I figured I'd try it, and I made this myself you know," Honoka confidently answered as she began to dig into her lunch.

Eating lunch together in the club room had become one of the things that Honoka and Nozomi had begun to do together ever since they had got their new sticker book the past weekend. The two friends would also make sure to pair up for idol practice, walk with each other after school, and Nozomi would often find herself helping Honoka with her schoolwork and new student council duties more often then she would like to admit. Both of them had started to greatly enjoy the time they spent together and were always looking for reasons and excuses to be around one another.

"Oh really," Nozomi replied with genuine surprise. "I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"Well," Honoka looked away with a sheepish grin. "I might have had a little help from my mom and Yukiho this morning," Nozomi gave a triumphant smirk at Honoka's confession. Honoka took the bait and put both hands on the table while slightly leaning forward, completely forgetting her former shyness."But I did help put all of it together, and I even woke up early to help them make it," Honoka energetically said in an attempt to defend herself.

"I'm sure it must have been very hard on you Honoka-chan," Nozomi sarcastically stated, as Honoka sat back down and started eating her lunch where she left off. "I mean, it must have been so hard for you to wake up on time." Nozomi was attempting to stifle her laughter as she finished.

Honoka didn't give an audible reply as she looked up from her lunch and gave Nozomi a small glare while also trying to hold back her own laughter.

Honoka was the first to break and started to laugh while leaning back into her chair, Nozomi couldn't help her own giggles that quickly followed as she started to dig into her own lunch.

Moments like these were ones that both Honoka and Nozomi had started to enjoy together. They both found it easy to play off of each other and share fun little moments such as this one, while also teasing one another in the process.

As they both calmed down Nozomi spoke up, "so what are you doing after school today Honoka-chan?"

"I was just going home after practice today, why?" Honoka mumbled, while still chewing on her food.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something today."

"Of course I do!" Honoka shouted, as she let her natural enthusiasm get the best of her, some food spilling onto the table as a result. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I know this place that has really good parfaits that I think you'd like."

Honoka sat back in her chair and brought a hand up to her chin, as if she were in deep thought. "Parfaits are those things with ice cream and fruits and stuff in a tall glass right?"

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and simply stared at Honoka. She considered giving Honoka a proper idea of what a parfait actually was, but something told her that Honoka wouldn't really care. "Yes Honoka-chan, parfaits are those things with ice cream and fruits, and they taste really good. I'm sure you'd like them."

Honoka nodded sagely, as if she had just discovered something incredibly important. "Alright then, let's go get some parfaits after school today," Honoka said with a few more nods.

Nozomi looked at Honoka and slowly shook her head with a small smirk. "You know you can be such a dork sometimes. I have no idea how Kotori-chan and Umi-chan were able to put up with you for so many years." Honoka just stuck her tongue out at Nozomi and continued eating her lunch, not giving her a reply.

Nozomi's own question brought up thoughts of Honoka's current situation with Umi. "Hey Honoka-chan?" Honoka looked up from her food and gave Nozomi a questioning look that asked her to continue. Nozomi hesitated for a moment, she hoped that her questions wouldn't ruin their lunch, but her curiosity and concern for Honoka's feelings won out. "How have you been feeling lately when you're with Umi-chan?"

Honoka stopped eating and looked up to Nozomi, who was surprised to see a small smile. "It's been a lot better lately. Ever since you and I started spending more time together it hasn't been as awkward when I'm around Umi-chan. I don't know if I'm completely over it yet, but I think you've been a big help Nozomi-chan." Honoka finished, seemingly happy yet with a hint of doubt that Nozomi was quick to pick up on.

"I'm glad you think that I was able to help Honoka-chan," Nozomi replied, before deciding to follow up on Honoka's uncertainty. "But there's something else isn't there?"

"Well, when I see the two of them together I still get that small ache in my chest that I've been feeling for a while." Honoka brought a hand up to her chest and couldn't help but squeeze down over where her heart would be.

"I understand what you mean," Nozomi replied, causing Honoka to perk up in attention. "Things have been going better for me when I'm with Elicchi, and I think you've been a big part of that Honoka-chan." Nozomi smiled at Honoka who smiled back with a small blush. "But it's still not easy watching the two of them together, especially during practice."

"I know! Those two get so embarrassed anytime they even touch each other, it's just too much sometimes. I mean, what's it even like when they're alone together, just a bunch of embarrassed hand holding." Honoka loudly ranted, as Nozomi simply giggled to herself while she just sat back and watched Honoka flail around, trying to accurately act out Umi and Eli's love lives.

"Well I'm not sure about that, and I'm not even sure if I want to know, but I think you might want to hurry up and finish your lunch," Nozomi replied while pointing a finger at the clock, showing they only had a couple minutes left for lunch.

Honoka gasped and started attacking her lunch again trying to finish before the bell rang, while having no regard for proper etiquette or decorum.

Nozomi simply looked on at Honoka with a mixture of awe and disgust as she ate the last of her own lunch before the bell signaling the end of their lunch period rang.

Honoka quickly wrapped up her lunch container and got up to start making her way back to class. "Well I'm heading back to class Nozomi-chan. I'll see you at practice after school."

"Don't forget that we're going out for parfaits after school today," Nozomi reminded Honoka, knowing firsthand just how forgetful the girl could be.

"I can't wait to go and finally try an ice cream and fruit thing." Honoka responded cheerfully, as if what she had said was completely normal.

Nozomi simply decided it would be best not to respond, and gave Honoka a small wave and a few shakes of her head as Honoka left the club room, but she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she watched Honoka leave.

Honoka quickly made her way back to her classroom and made her way toward her desk noticing that Kotori and Umi were already in their seats and ready for class to star.

"How was you lunch Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked, as she sat down at her seat and put her lunchbox back into her bag.

"It was nice," Kotori responded, as she looked over at Honoka. "Nico-chan had some leftovers from dinner and made me a lunch today, and you know how good of a cook Nico-chan is."

"Ohhh, a lovely homemade lunch from your girlfriend, how cute," Honoka replied, causing Kotori to let out a small giggle. Honoka turned her attention over toward Umi, who seemed to be glaring at the chalkboard at the front of the class. "What about you Umi-chan? Did you have a lovely lunch with your Eli-chan."

"You should be quiet and get ready for class, the teacher will be here any minute," Umi harshly answered, as she took her attention off the chalkboard and glared at Honoka who shirked back into her seat while putting up her hands in an attempt to placate Umi.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry Umi-chan," Honoka replied, still shocked at Umi's harsh tone. Umi shifted her glare back towards the front of the classroom with a small huff.

Honoka looked back at Kotori looking for some answer as to why Umi was acting the way she was, but she was met with a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Kotori didn't seem to know why Umi had been so harsh either. It wasn't often that either of them saw Umi so outwardly upset about something, she was normally one to have good control over her emotions.

Honoka wasn't able to dwell on her thoughts much longer as the teacher entered the classroom, starting off another afternoon of boredom for Honoka as the teacher got the class' attention in order to begin the afternoon's lessons.

Honoka was half asleep by the time her teacher dismissed the class for the day. Honoka let out a small yawn as she lethargically gathered her things and got up from her desk.

"Time for practice you guys," Honoka said as she looked over to her friends, but noticed only Kotori still sitting at her desk. "Wait, where's Umi-chan?"

"She left right after we got dismissed," Kotori answered, as she put a textbook into her bag and stood up. "I asked her if something was wrong, but she just said to meet her on the roof for practice and then she left. I hope something bad didn't happen, she seemed really upset when she got back from her lunch."

"Do you think she was mad about something?" Honoka questioned, as a troubling thought crossed her mind. "Oh no, did I forget to do something important for the student council again? Or was it something for the club? I really don't want to deal with angry Umi-chan during practice."

Kotori watched as Honoka's face took on a look of pure dread at the thought of an upset Umi. "I don't think you did anything this time Honoka-chan," Kotori replied, as Honoka let out a large sigh of relief. "She didn't seem upset at all this morning."

"Doesn't she eat lunch with Eli-chan everyday now?" Honoka asked, Kotori simply nodded a yes in reply. "You think something might've happened?"

"Maybe they had a fight or something."

"But they seem really close," Honoka murmured, as she turned to make her way toward the classroom door.

Kotori fell into step beside Honoka as they made their way toward the rooftop for practice. Kotori looked over to Honoka as they left the classroom and noticed her friend still deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Honoka-chan?" Kotori questioned.

Honoka's concentration was broken and she looked over to Kotori. "I was just thinking how strange it would be if Eli-chan and Umi-chan had a fight."

"How do you... feel about that Honoka-chan?" Kotori nervously asked, hoping that she wasn't stepping too far into something she wasn't sure Honoka was over yet.

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked with a small frown, tilting her head in confusion.

"Never mind, just forget about it. Let's just hurry up and get to practice." Kotori decided to just drop the topic altogether. It seemed like Honoka had been making more and more progress dealing with their best friends relationship. She wondered just how Honoka would feel, and what she would do, if Umi and Eli were to have a serious fight.

Honoka simply shrugged, she didn't really want to dwell to much on Umi and Eli's relationship status, so she tried to brush it off. The pair made their way onto the rooftop, where they were the last of the group to arrive.

"Alright, now that everyone's here lets hurry up and get ready so we can start practice," Eli harshly commanded with a clap in order to get everyone's attention, her tone earning a few grimaces.

All of the members were quick to change into their practice clothes and had started to pair up into their usual groups in order to start their stretches.

"Did Umi-chan seem any different today after lunch Honoka-chan?" Nozomi questioned, while she pushed down on Honoka's back.

"Yeah, she seemed kinda mad about something, but I wasn't able to ask her what it was," Honoka gave a strained reply as she continued to stretch forward. "Was Eli-chan acting weird too?"

"Elicchi hasn't said a word to me since lunch, but she looked like she was upset," Nozomi said while swapping places with Honoka.

"So you think something happened?" Honoka asked as she began pushing down on Nozomi's back.

"Let's just say I think something bad is going to happen today," Nozomi answered cryptically, leaving Honoka confused as the group finished up the last of their stretches.

"All right everyone, let's line up and get ready for practice!" Umi announced. "Eli and I aren't going to be going easy on you today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico was the first to question, as she took her place next to Kotori.

"We are going to have an extra hard practice today," Umi answered as she took her spot in front of the group next to Eli. "So no slacking off today," Umi looked over to the groups leader. "That means you Honoka."

"Hey, how come you only pick on me," Honoka said with a small pout, as Umi gave Honoka her trademark glare.

"Yeah Umi, why just Honoka?" Eli cut in, an obvious hint of irritation in her words as she looked over at Umi.

The rest of the group all got quiet and exchanged concerned glances and hushed questions, no one was really sure what had caused the sudden hostility.

Umi gave a quick look to Eli before turning to address the rest of the group. "Whatever, let's just get on with practice please."

Umi made sure everyone got back into place and took her place next to Eli in order to begin leading practice.

Practice was tougher than usual, just as Umi said it would be. Eli and Umi were continually increasing the tempo of their routines and introducing increasingly difficult choreography that some members were having trouble keeping up with. The intensity of the practice just continued to pick up as it went on, and the tension between Umi and Eli was seemingly building.

"I-I can't keep up anymore," Hanayo cried out as sat down in the middle of a difficult step, panting and sweating from the intense practice.

"Come on Hanayo, you can at least finish these last few steps," Eli called out loudly, not breaking her rhythm.

"If Hanayo says she can't practice anymore, than she can't practice anymore."

"Yeah, we've been practicing for almost two hours. Kayo-chin isn't the only one whose really tired."

Maki and Rin were quick to defend Hanayo as they made their way to her side and helped her to her feet, both of them just as exhausted as the girl they were helping.

Eli was going to speak up to attempt to get everyone to continue practicing, but she was quickly cut off.

"God, what's wrong with you two," Nico chastised Eli and Umi, who visibly recoiled at the accusation. "Can't you tell that no one can keep up anymore. Why are you pushing us so hard today anyway?"

Before Nico could continue to admonish the leaders of the practice, Nozomi quickly moved in between Eli and Nico.

"Elicchi, Umi-chan, I think it's best if we just call it a day for now. Everyone's tired and I don't think we're going to be able to go much longer." Nozomi said in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Alright, we can call it a day for now. Good work everyone," Eli announced, regret clearly evident on her face.

"Eli's right, I think you all did great today," Umi added with the same sense of regret, while still keeping a noticeable distance between Eli. "You should all get a good rest tonight."

"Thank you!" Honoka called out as she flopped onto her back, still catching her breath. She didn't care about any of the drama right now, she just wanted practice to be over.

"You did good today Honoka-chan," Nozomi praised, while offering a hand to help Honoka get back up that was quickly accepted.

The first years were the first to gather their things and started off toward the exit. Maki and Rin were both on opposite sides of Hanayo making sure she could keep her balance. They were quick to say their goodbyes and left.

They were quickly followed by Kotori and Nico. though not before Nico gave Umi and Eli another glare and rant that Kotori had to pull her out of, it seemed the two had plans that Kotori was eager to get to.

"You ready to go get some parfaits?" Nozomi asked Honoka, as the two gathered the last of their things.

"That's right we were supposed to get parfaits today," Honoka answered with wide eyed surprise.

"And after I told you not to forget."

"Hehe, sorry."

"It's fine I guess. Are you ready to go?" Nozomi asked as she picked up her bag.

Honoka wasn't able to reply as Umi broke off from her conversation with Eli and made her way over to the two friends.

"Are you doing anything after practice today Honoka?" Umi quickly asked, as Eli quickly followed from behind her.

"Why are you still doing this Umi?" Eli questioned, irritation thick in her voice.

Honoka or Nozomi weren't able to say anything as the tension between the two lovers kept them silent.

"We already talked about this Eli," Umi answered with a sigh.

"Yeah and I still don't like it," Eli's voice wise rising a little as she kept going. "We had plans for today Umi. You can't just change things last minute and expect me to be happy about it."

"Eli look," Umi started with a small sigh. "I don't want to push away my friends just because we're dating now."

Nozomi and Honoka finally realized that they were in the middle of a couples fight, and probably Umi and Eli's first real fight as a couple. Honoka wasn't sure how to react and just tried to keep a small smile and not make eye contact with either of them, she just didn't want any attention on her, she knew what Umi was capable of when she was angry. Even Nozomi, who was normally calm and composed in tense situations, was out of her element when it came to relationship problems, and didn't know quite what to say to help calm Umi or Eli down.

"But we already made plans for today Umi, and I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you." Eli stated, while moving a bit closer to Umi.

"I understand that Eli, but I don't want to sacrifice my friendships. It's been weeks since I've spent time with Honoka like we used too, and I really don't like that." Umi looked toward Honoka and tried to soften her expression. "So Honoka, is it alright if I come over today?"

Honoka was put on the spot and looked over toward Nozomi, silently asking if it was alright to break off their plans.

Nozomi gave a small smile and a quick nod, letting Honoka know it was alright.

"Of course it's alright Umi-chan," Honoka replied with a smile, as if she didn't know what was happening. That didn't stop Eli from glaring at her.

"Alright let's go Honoka," Umi grabbed Honoka's hand and quickly pulled her toward the roof exit.

Nozomi watched as Honoka and Umi left, she couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar irritation begin to build up in the pit of her stomach watching Umi drag Honoka off. She tried to ignore it by turning toward Eli.

"Are you sure it was alright to leave it like that Elicchi?" Nozomi questioned as she and Eli also started toward the exit.

"No I'm not," Eli answered with a sigh, as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I'm just not sure how to deal with this. Umi's being really stubborn about this for some reason."

"Well do you want to talk about it? You can come over if you want to." Nozomi thought that might be her chance to ask Eli what this whole fight was about and try and fix it.

"I guess," Eli replied as the two exited the roof.

As Nozomi started to make her way back to her appartment with Eli. She couldn't help but replay the scene of Umi pulling Honoka along with her, and she couldn't help that irritation that was building as she remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

Honoka couldn't help but fidget under the awkward atmosphere that had taken over her room as soon as she had arrived with Umi. She sat across the table from her friend, neither of them had said a word since they had left school, and it had created an unsettling feeling that she wasn't entirely sure how to get rid of.

It was one of the rare occasions where Honoka was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she could say to Umi in order to break the atmosphere, while also making sure that whatever she said didn't bring up any awkward discussions about Umi's relationship.

Honoka fiddled the cup of tea on the table in front of her while while trying to think of something, or anything, to say in order to dispel this awkward feeling. Umi was the first to finally break the silence.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

The question took Honoka off guard, causing her to look up at Umi who was staring at her with a troubled expression, one that Honoka didn't see all that often.

"U-Umm, what do you mean Umi-chan?" Honoka stuttered her own question in reply, which Umi didn't seem very happy with.

"I just hope I wasn't getting in the way of any plans you had." Umi answered, still looking at Honoka. "It seemed like you and Nozomi already had something planned this afternoon."

"Well we were going to go get some food together after practice today," Honoka noticed Umi grimace at the admission and quickly spoke back up. "But don't worry about that Umi-chan. Nozomi-chan said it was alright, and you looked like you really needed someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry," Umi meekly stated looking away from Honoka, she could feel her emotions starting to come to the surface.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Umi-chan, you didn't do anything wrong." Honoka replied with her best smile, trying to lighten the mood, but Umi was unfazed.

"I really messed up today."

Honoka thought it would be best if Umi let her problems out, so she decided to simply sit and listen while Umi vented.

"I had a fight with Eli." Umi started, while staring down at the cup in her hand. "It wasn't even something all that important, but we ended up fighting about it anyway. I was frustrated all day after the fight and I took it out on you and everyone else. I made practice harder on everyone because of it too. "

Honoka kept quiet while Umi started to let out her bottled feelings from the day. It wasn't often that Umi opened up to Honoka with her problems, but when she did it usually came out all at once.

"Everyone must think I'm some horrible person, taking out my frustrations on them like that," Umi stated, while finally looking up to Honoka.

"Nobody thinks you're a horrible person Umi-chan," Honoka said, looking up to meet Umi's eyes which had a small shine. "We all understand that everyone has bad days every once in a while, even you."

"But I let my relationship get in the way of practice," Umi was becoming voice was becoming louder. "I told myself that I wouldn't let my feelings for Eli get in the way of practice or my friendships, but I guess I kinda messed up both."

"We're still friends Umi-chan. One little mess up like this isn't going to change that, you know that."

Umi relaxed slightly at Honoka's words. She should have known that Honoka would have never doubted their friendship, even without spending much time together the past couple of weeks.

"You're right," Umi sighed as her mood brightened slightly. "We're still friends, even if we haven't been spending time together like we used to."

"And we always will be Umi-chan."

Umi smiled at Honoka, and could feel her insecurities about her friendships beginning to fade. Though her fight with Eli still weighed heavily, it would be easier to think about without having to question if she was being a good enough friend to not only Honoka and Kotori, but the rest of Muse as well.

Honoka saw Umi finally begin to relax and the tense atmosphere from before begin to fade, but there was one lingering issue that hadn't been sorted out. She just hoped that she wouldn't be overstepping her bounds by bringing it up.

"Umi-chan?" Umi tilted her head slightly and looked to Honoka urging her to continue. "What were you and Eli-chan fighting about?"

Honoka's question was met with silence that lasted almost a minute as Umi looked down at the table and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan," Honoka apologized. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"No," Umi looked up from the table and back at Honoka. "I'll tell you. It sort of involves you anyway."

Honoka kept quite and looked on at Umi, deciding to just let her continue.

"Eli and I were eating lunch like usual, and everything was going fine. We had made plans earlier this week to go out and have dinner today after practice, but I started thinking about some things today, like about my friendship with you and Kotori." Umi ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I told Eli that I wanted to spend time with you guys today, and we could go out sometime next week instead. Eli wasn't very happy about that."

"Well that was kinda rude Umi-chan," Honoka meekly stated.

"I know I know," Umi dejectedly said, "Eli started to get mad and we just started arguing. She said that we were dating now and that it was only normal to spend more time together. She kept telling me that you'd understand, but that just made me even more upset."

"She's right Umi-chan," Honoka interrupted. "You two are dating now so of course you'd start spending more time together."

Umi sighed, "I know that, and I really do want to spend more time with her. I just didn't want to make my friends feel left out because I wasn't spending time with them."

"Well I am a little sad that we aren't spending time together like we used to," Umi's face fell at Honoka's admission."But like I already said Umi-chan. We're always going to be friends no matter what, so you shouldn't worry about that stuff and just have fun with Eli-chan," Honoka finished with an infectious smile that Umi couldn't help but return.

"You're right Honoka, thanks."

Umi continued to smile back at Honoka, she'd made sure that her friendships were safe, but that didn't fix her relationship with Eli, and she wasn't entirely sure what to say to fix things.

"I really need to apologize to Eli," Umi said, shaking her head with a somber smile. "I feel like such an idiot."

"How about first thing tomorrow you can go and tell Eli-chan you're sorry."

"What should I say?"

"I don't know, I've never had a fight like that with someone," Honoka answered bluntly. "Why don't you just try and explain what you told me already, Eli-chan loves you and you lover her, so I'm sure she'd understand if you just explained it to her."

Honoka wondered when she was finally able to be so open with Eli and Umi's relationship. She wasn't sure if her feelings were gone, but she knew that they weren't having much of an affect on her, she almost felt comfortable with it. She couldn't help but think of the role Nozomi had played in helping her get to this point.

"W-Well I guess you're right," Umi was blushing and stuttering at Honoka's frankness toward her relationship. "I-I'll just tell her what we talked about and hope she understands."

"Don't worry Umi-chan, she will."

Umi finally found herself relaxing and becoming truly at ease for the first time all day. She knew that she still had to make up with Eli and properly apologize, but right now she felt at peace with everything and was happy to get all of her doubts pushed away. It was finally alright to just spend time together with Honoka like she used to.

"Well since I'm here Honoka, why don't I help you go over your homework," Umi stated, reaching for her bag to get out her school work.

"Oh I've already got my homework done."

"Really?" Umi asked, she wasn't sure that last time Honoka had done her work ahead of time without her help.

"Yeah, Nozomi-chan helped me with it the other day."

"That's good, I can trust Nozomi to keep you on track," Umi put her bag down and her homework away somewhat dejected. She was surprised that Honoka would go to anyone other then herself or Kotori for help.

"So what do you wanna do Umi-chan?" Honoka questioned with a tilt to her head.

Umi thought for a moment, it wasn't often that it was just the two of them, but there was something that only the two of them shared.

"Do you still have our book?" Umi asked, knowing that Honoka would understand what she was talking about.

"Of course I do," Honoka exclaimed, making her way over to her table where she kept the book. "Here it is, you know it's been a while since we've used it."

Honoka grabbed the well worn book and sat down directly next to Umi so the two of them could both look at it.

Honoka began flipping through the pages with Umi, each of them filled with all kinds of different stickers. Some pages they'd laugh together and recall some memory of how they got a certain sticker. While other pages filled with old worn stickers would get warm smiles and happy memories.

"We haven't gotten any new stickers in a while have we?" Umi asked, still flipping through some pages.

"No we haven't," Honoka said flipping to the last page in the book. "But we already filled this book."

"You're right," Umi turned the final page and closed the book. "Why don't we go get a new one?"

Honoka hesitated with her answer. Normally she would be eager to go out and get a new book with Umi, and start another great memory just like the one from before. But when she thought about starting a new book, she couldn't help but feel like she was going back on Nozomi, and that it might diminish the value of the new memory she was starting to make.

"Well actually, I already started a new book with someone," Honoka nervously answered, scratching the back of her head.

Umi was taken aback by Honoka's answer. She didn't think Honoka would ever tell anyone about their book, let alone start a new collection with someone else.

"Really?" Umi asked, Honoka nodded. "Who did you start it with?"

"Nozomi-chan," Honoka still wasn't meeting Umi's eyes as she answered, she wasn't sure how Umi would take this.

"Oh," Umi muttered, "well I'm happy you could finally find someone else to share your hobby with."

"Are you sure it's okay Umi-chan?"

"Of course I'm alright with it," Umi replied with a smile, one that Honoka could tell was genuine. "I always wondered if you'd ever tell someone about it."

"Well Nozomi-chan and I have been spending a lot of time together lately," Umi perked up at Honoka's admission. "And it just seemed like she'd be able to appreciate it just like you did."

Umi found herself staring back down at the book on the table, running her hand over their names on the front cover.

"So what should we do with this book?" Umi asked, looking up to Honoka.

Honoka wondered what would be for the best. The book held wonderful memories from her friendship with Umi, and she cherished it greatly. But now that she started a new book with Nozomi, one that she wanted to fill with the same types of memories, she felt like she had to close a chapter of her own life.

"How about you keep it from now on." Honoka answered, getting a shocked stare from Umi.

"Are you sure Honoka?" The girl nodded in response. "I got this for you as a present so long ago, are you sure you want me to keep it."

"Well that book does mean a lot to me," Honoka said, "but it's just as much yours as it is mine Umi-chan."

"Thank you Honoka, this book has always meant so much to me," Umi picked up the book and smiled down at it, recalling all the memories it held. "I hope the book you started with Nozomi will be just as important as this one."

Honoka couldn't help but smile at Umi's admission, and a small blush crept onto Honoka's cheeks as she thought about making the same memories with Nozomi, Umi didn't fail to notice.

"You and Nozomi have been spending quite a bit of time together lately haven't you?" Umi asked, trying to get more information from Honoka. She was deathly embarrassed by most things romantic, but she had a hunch about Honoka so she would try and keep calm.

"Yeah it's been great!" Honoka exclaimed. "She helps me with my homework, we hang out after school together, and I even get to go over to her apartment sometimes too."

Umi couldn't help but notice Honoka's excitement. "So what do you think of Nozomi?"

Honoka stopped gushing and thought about what Umi meant. Nozomi was a friend, a very close friend, someone that Honoka found herself wanting to spend more and more time around, someone that she wanted to get closer to.

Honoka blinked in surprise, what did she really think of Nozomi? It was so easy to say it was just close friends, but when she thought about it seemed like she wanted so much more.

"W-Well she's a really good friend," Honoka stuttered out her response, still piecing together her newly found feelings.

"Is that all?" Umi kept pressing, it seemed that her hunch about Honoka's feelings were correct.

Was that really all there was to it? Was Nozomi really nothing but a really close friend? The more and more Honoka sat and thought about her feelings, the more she realized that friendship wasn't all she wanted. She wasn't sure that what she was feeling was love, but she knew that she wanted more then simple friendship.

"No it isn't," Honoka muttered finally coming to a realization.

"Well don't waste your chance to tell her that," Umi responded with a blush of her own. She couldn't believe she was actually helping someone with their feelings, but she was determined to get through this and help Honoka.

Honoka almost let out a dry laugh, she didn't miss the irony of Umi urging her to make her feelings known.

Umi noticed she wasn't getting a response, but could tell that her little talk had worked. She hoped that Honoka would do what she normally did, and run headfirst into her new found feelings.

"Well I think I should get going," Umi said, putting the sticker book into her bag and getting up from the table. "Thanks again for letting me keep the book Honoka, it means a lot to me."

Honoka shook her head breaking herself out of her thought, "of course Umi-chan, that book means a a lot to me too. You better take good care of it."

"I will don't worry," Umi started making her way toward the door to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Honoka, and thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime Umi-chan, we're friends after all," Honoka smiled at Umi as she left.

Honoka got up from the table and flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Now that she was aware of her new budding feelings for Nozomi she was trying to think of the best ways to let Nozomi know. She laid on her bed and thought of all sorts of different scenarios to confess and different people to ask for advice. One thing Honoka was sure of was that she wasn't going to let these feelings slip away like last time.

* * *

"Even after we made all these plans for today, she still wanted to ditch me and go spend time with Honoka!" Eli shouted in frustration, while Nozomi sat next to her on her couch and just listened.

It had been this way since the two had left school together and gotten to Nozomi's appartment. Eli was venting and ranting about her fight with Umi, while Nozomi just silently nodded along, only adding input when necessary.

"Elicchi, I think you need to calm down a little bit," Nozomi offered a small smile, trying to placate Eli.

"I know, I shouldn't be this upset," Eli said with a sigh. "I was just really looking forward to today, and when Umi told me she wanted to spend time with Honoka instead, I just got really upset."

"I think Umi-chan was just scared that she was pushing away her friends since you guys are dating now."

"But we're dating now," Eli responded almost pleading. "It's only natural that we're going to want to spend more time together," Eli huffed, "but instead Umi wanted to go run off and spend time with Honoka."

It all started to click for Nozomi as to why Eli was so upset about all of this. Eli was jealous of the second years' close relationship and probably felt like something was there that didn't really exist.

"I don't think that was what Umi-chan meant," Eli looked over to Nozomi with a small scowl, "you know they've been friends for a long time, I think she was just worried that they hadn't spent time together like they used to."

"I know that, but why did she have to do it when we already had plans," Eli crossed her arms in front of her. "It's almost like she was picking Honoka over me."

"Well Umi-chan's timing was really bad, but you know she isn't the type of girl to hurt people she cares about on purpose," Nozomi said in her most motherly voice. "And I know that she cares about you a lot Elicchi. She wouldn't have starting dating you if she didn't."

Eli's shoulder slumped as she began to relax, some of her frustrations going away as Nozomi consoled her.

"You're right," Eli responded, "Umi is way to good a person to do something like that on purpose, and I know she cares about me," Eli sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Now I feel like a child, getting so upset about my girlfriend spending time with her best friend. I need to apologize and just move on, I hope she'll want to do the same."

"You'll be fine Elicchi," Nozomi smiled, "just go up to her tomorrow and apologize, I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Thanks Nozomi," Eli said, leaning back into the couch, "you always know what to say with stuff like this."

Nozomi remained silent and fell back into the couch alongside Eli. She didn't feel any lingering feelings of hurt or awkwardness. She felt at peace and happy to simply be able to sit and comfort her old friend, just like she always used to.

Eli felt relieved to finally get everything out into the open and have someone listen to her. She sat up and looked around the room, noticing a small purple book sitting on the edge of the table. Reaching over to pick the book up she noticed the front cover had Honoka and Nozomi's names written across the front in orange lettering.

Opening the book, Eli was greeted with a page full of different stickers. A large sun in the top left corner, A stereotypical angel sitting across from it, and seven different types of flowers lining the bottom.

"Nozomi," Eli said, breaking Nozomi out of her relaxed daze, "when did you start collecting stickers?"

Nozomi's eyes went wide and she started to internally panic, she didn't realize that she'd left the book out from the last time Honoka visited.

"That's nothing Elicchi," Nozomi frantically reached over to grab the book, which Eli simply handed over. "It's just something me and Honoka-chan started doing lately, it was something she wanted to do together and I guess it sounded kinda fun."

"I didn't expect you to have such a childish hobby Nozomi," Eli playfully jabbed with a chuckle.

"It was Honoka-chan's idea, and I just thought it would be fun to go along with it you know."

Nozomi looked down at the book, it really was something that was starting to become really special. Even the idea of Eli going through it seemed like a violation of some code she had with Honoka.

Eli was surprised that Nozomi was letting someone get so close. She knew that Nozomi was friends with everyone in Muse and held them dearly, but Nozomi always kept a bit of distance from everyone but her. For Nozomi to let someone over to her appartment, and to start something like this book together, Eli knew that Nozomi felt closer to Honoka then anyone else in Muse.

"You know, you and Honoka have been spending a bunch of time together lately, haven't you?" Eli asked, she decided to try and push Nozomi a bit.

"Yeah we have been. Why do you ask?"

"Well you don't normally let people come over to your appartment very often," Eli stated, "so I was just wondering why you would let Honoka visit all of a sudden?"

Nozomi knew that Eli wasn't wrong, she never had anyone over alone outside of Eli. Nozomi wondered why she was so open with Honoka compared to the other members of Muse. She even started something as sentimental as their sticker book, and she never asked herself why Honoka all of a sudden.

It was something that Nozomi could have dismissed in the beginning as shared heartbreak. They'd both been through a lot, and losing their first loves to someone else formed a strong bond between the two of them, but even now Nozomi knew that wasn't it. If that were all it was she wouldn't be so willing to go along with Honoka all the time, and she wouldn't find herself hoping to spend time together. Her feelings were something deeper, just how deep she wasn't really sure.

"I don't know, I guess we just got close all of a sudden with everyone dating each other," Nozomi answered with a half truth. She couldn't tell Eli the real reason that they'd initially grown closer together, Nozomi wasn't sure how she'd deal with that news.

"I'm sorry," Eli stated guiltily, "I guess Umi was sorta right about not ignoring your friends huh."

"I do wish we could spend a little more time together," Eli shirked back at Nozomi's reply. "But it's alright, I know you want to spend more time with Umi, and Honoka-chan and I have been having a lot of fun together."

"Well I'll be sure to spend a little more time with you form now on," Eli said with a small smile.

"You know I'll always have time for you Elicchi," Nozomi said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Jeez, you're always like this," Eli smiled, looking away with a small blush.

Eli looked at her phone to check the time noticing it was getting late.

"Well I'm sure Alisa is wondering where I am," Eli got up from the couch and gathered her bag, "I think I'm going to head home."

"Do you need me to walk with you?" Nozomi asked, following behind Eli to the door.

"No I'm fine," Eli turned to look at Nozomi, "thanks for letting me vent and helping me sort out my feelings."

"Don't worry about it Elicchi, I'll always be here for you if you need me." Nozomi answered with a smile that Eli returned.

"And make sure that you tell Honoka how you feel about her," Eli said with a smirk making her way toward the door, not giving Nozomi anytime to reply. "Well I will see you tomorrow Nozomi."

Nozomi stood and stared at the closing door as Eli left. She made her way back into her living room and plopped onto the couch in a daze.

It was hard to deny her growing feelings, even Eli had started to pick up on them. Normally a budding love was something to be cherished and held onto, something you'd want to cultivate into something more. But Nozomi's new feelings were filling her with anxiety and fear. She knew that she cared for Honoka more than any of her other friends, she couldn't deny that, but when she thought about falling in love and getting closer, she was scared. Afraid of getting hurt again and possibly having this love play out just as her first did.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was heavy with a tense silence, all nine members of Muse were present at a meeting held before the day's activities.

At the head of the table stood Eli and Umi who had been the ones to call for this meeting before practice. Eli was standing, eyes forward with a determined look that was accented with a hint of apprehension, the events of the other days practice still weighing on her. Umi was much the same as her partner, doing her best to stay collected and calm under the heated glares of some of the other members, while holding in a hint of anxiety as she prepared to face her friends.

On one side of the table sat Kotori and Nico. Nico looked as if she were ready to throw a few choice words at the couple standing at the head of the table, the events from the last practice still agitating the proud idol as she never let up her glare. Kotori had a nervous smile while she was doing her best to make sure Nico didn't go off then and there. A hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and some soothing words kept Nico's temper from flaring, while also helping to keep Kotori's own nerves at bay.

Opposite Nico and Kotori sat the first-year trio, with Hanayo in between Rin and Maki. Rin was leaning forward toward Umi and Eli, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, she was doing her best at what she thought was protecting Hanayo. Maki looked on with a glare that lacked the usual feeling of indifference, instead replaced by one of anger that was aimed straight toward the end of the table. Hanayo was frantically looking between the two, meekly doing her best to calm them down by telling them that it wasn't a big deal, hoping she could defuse some of the tense atmosphere that made her uncomfortable.

At the far end of the table Honoka and Nozomi sat across from one another and took in the sight before them. The two had decided to sit back and watch things unfold.

"Do you think we should help them?" Honoka leaned over the table, whispering her question to Nozomi "They look really nervous."

"I think we should let them handle it," Nozomi voice was also barely above a whisper. "It's not like anything's going to happen. They just need to apologize and everything will be alright. They're all too good of friends to let something silly like this get in the way of anything."

Honoka sat back down in her seat and grinned. "You always know what's best Nozomi-chan, so I'll trust you."

Nozomi felt oddly bashful under the praise and wanted to say something back, but Eli clapped in order to get everyone attention.

"Umi and I are sure you all know why we called this meeting," Eli looked to her girlfriend for reassurance before continuing. "We know that the way we acted yesterday was totally inappropriate, and we want everyone to know that it won't happen again."

The room was still tense with heated glares, nobody seemed to be buying into the apology that Eli gave.

"Eli is right," Umi jumped, hoping to give Eli a chance to compose herself. "We let our own personal relationship interfere with practice and we took it out on all of you, and we know that's unacceptable."

"Damn right it's unacceptable." Nick had let her anger get the better of her and stood up, all of this despite Kotori's soothing words. "You two put us through the hardest practice we've ever had. I'm still sore just thinking about it, and it's all because you two had some stupid fight."

"Nico-chan, calm down," Kotori had wrapped an arm around the short senior and pulled her back into her chair. "We should let them apologize. I'm sure they regret what they did."

Nico grumbled a few more words before she relaxed under the affection and settled for glaring at the offending couple instead, Eli and Umi both recoiled under Nico's intense gaze.

"Well Nico is right, even if her wording was a little crude," Umi said while giving a silent thank you to Kotori for helping control the outburst. "We're both very sorry for the way we acted and hope we can go back to practicing normally."

Eli and Umi both bowed slightly, "We're both very sorry," they said in unison.

The apology was a tad formal for most people, but it did its job in assuaging Nico's anger.

"Yeah yeah, we forgive you," Umi and Eli both locked up to see Nico being the first to forgive, and Kotori nodding along beside her. "But you better not let it happen again, because I'm not practicing like that ever again."

"It will never ever happen again, you have my word," Umi formally apologized before looking over at the first year. Both Rin and Maki seemed less then happy with the apology, and Hanayo still seemed caught in the middle. "Did you three want us to say something else."

"You didn't even give the most important apology yet nya," Rin's tone was as forceful as she could make it, her natural playfulness was still present despite the situation.

"Haven't we already apologized?" Umi didn't understand the accusation.

"Rin's right," Maki jumped in, pointing a finger at Eli. "You still haven't properly apologized yet."

Eli was nervous under the glares of the two overprotective first-years. "I'm sorry, I really don't know who you want me to apologize too."

Maki's eyes narrowed. "You haven't apologized to Hanayo for making her collapse yesterday."

"You were picking on Kayo-chin, and it was really mean Eli-chan."

Hanayo looked back and forth between her two partners and wanted to tell them to stop making such a fuss, but Eli quickly stopped her.

"I'm so so sorry Hanayo," Eli's apology was quick but filled with obvious regret. "I promise I won't do anything like that ever again, please forgive me."

Hanayo looked on, between their group apology to everyone and Eli's personal apology to her, she knew it was all genuine. Though she never thought the way they acted yesterday was as big of an issue as they were making it out to be, something silly like that wouldn't break their friendship, Hanayo knew that. So accepting their apology and moving on was the easiest thing for everyone.

"It's not that big of a deal Eli-chan, of course I forgive you," Hanayo's answer was meek, but she smiled a warm smile that Eli answered with a relieved smile of her own.

"Thank you," Eli's shoulders slumped with a relieved sigh, she looked between the two protective partners. "Rin, Maki, I hope you both forgive me as well."

Maki and Rin shared a quick look between one another and nodded.

"As long as these two are happy, then I'm happy," Rin answered with a smile that seemed as though she'd forgotten the entire ordeal.

"I-I agree with Rin, I'm fine as long as these two are fine," Maki blushed under Rin's large smile and Hanayo's own warm expression.

The tension in the room washed away completely and usual friendly and inviting atmosphere was quick to return. Everyone was talking and acting just as they had before.

"I told you everything would be fine," Nozomi quietly said to Honoka, both of them watching their friends make up.

"I never doubted you for a second," Honoka's response was paired with a smile before she stood up, getting the rest of the rooms attention. "Alright, now let's all go practice."

The announcement was met with some cheers and lighthearted jokes directed at a certain couple as the group all got up to make their way to the roof.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining but the air was still bitterly cold when they arrived on the rooftop. Everyone started to pair up as they usually did for stretching as things quickly got back to normal.

Honoka and Nozomi had quickly paired up and ran through the first few stretches until it came time for the paired exercises. Honoka took her place on the frigid cement with Nozomi standing behind her.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" Nozomi asked, pushing down on Honoka's back.

"I can't do anything today Nozomi-chan, I already have something planned with Kotori-chan and Nico-chan, sorry." Honoka's answer was quick, she almost didn't hear the question. She was entirely to focused on the feeling of Nozomi's hands on her back, and the lovely warmth they gave off in contrast to the cold air around her. Knowing her own feelings made things like this a little embarrassing, but so much more enjoyable.

"Well that's fine Honoka-chan. We'll just have to do something later this week." Nozomi felt a pang of rejection as the two switched positions. Nozomi taking her place on the cold ground with Honoka standing over her.

"But this weekend we'll do something for sure." Honoka put her hands to Nozomi's back and pushed down. "I've already got a few things planned out, so don't make any plans for this weekend."

"Don't worry, my weekends all free," Nozomi's face brightened at their new plans as she bent forward, enjoying the close contact with Honoka, though her feelings were still in a state of turmoil that she had not yet sorted out.

"Trust me, It'll be great!" Honoka shouted. "I've already got something really special planned. That's why I'm going with Kotori-chan and Nico-chan today, I need their advice for something." Honoka left things intentionally vague, she wanted to keep her plan a secret, and she wasn't sure if she could talk about it without turning into a bit of a mess, especially around Nozomi.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and thought. The idea of having a day planned by Honoka was an exciting and scary prospect. Spending a whole day with the girl you had recently realized that you had deeper feelings for was a great thing, but when your feelings were also paired with a deeply rooted fear of rejection, it made things a little less clear.

"Well I'll look forward to it," Nozomi responded calmly. "And I know how you are, so please make sure everything is planned out right," she finished with a cheeky smile.

Honoka responded with a pout and a sour face as everyone finished their stretches and began lining up for the days dance exercises.

Eli and Umi once again took their place in front of the other members, preparing to lead them without yesterday's distractions.

"Alright everyone," Eli's voice was commanding. "Today is just going to be a normal practice."

"You mean like yesterday's was supposed to be?" Nozomi smirked at her own question, getting some laughs from the rest of the group.

"Nozomi!" Eli was beet red as she looked away from her idol-mates.

"Now now Elicchi, I was just kidding. We're all ready for you two to start practice."

Eli had yet to regain her composure and signaled for Umi to start the practice. "You all heard Nozomi, let's get practice started," Umi finished with a clap signaling the start of another day of training.

Practice was entirely problem free, and less intensive than the other day. Everyone was in good spirits as they went along with the pace Eli and Umi set without any complaints. Hanayo, Rin, and Maki had all been easily keeping up, and not a word was said between them about yesterday. Nico had kept quiet during the entire session and seemed to be enjoying dancing along with Kotori at the more relaxed pace.

Eli and Umi shared a tired smile as they wrapped up the day's practice. Everything had worked out fine and things were back to normal, it was a very good day of practice.

"Good work today everyone," Umi's words were met with some loud groans and tired sighs. "We'll pick up right where we left off next week."

Some cheers went out at Umi's announcement, Everyone was relieved to be done with practice for the week.

"See you guys later," Rin shouted as she pulled her fellow first-years along with her, both of them giving their own quick goodbyes as they were dragged off the rooftop.

"I don't know how those two can keep up with Rin," Eli muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder and motioning toward Umi. "Are you ready to go?"

Umi answered with a nod, wrapping a scarf around her neck and taking her place next to Eli.

"Goodbye," the pair said with a wave, leaving the last four together on the rooftop.

"I'm really glad those two made up. I'd hate to see them break up, they make such a nice couple." Kotori thought out loud, not taking into account her present company. She bit her tongue and turned to the two she had thought she hurt. "I'm sorry you two, I didn't mean…"

Kotori was going to begin her apology but stopped herself, noticing the smiles on Nozomi and Honoka's faces.

"Don't worry about it Kotori-chan," Honoka did her best to brush off her friends concerns. "I actually think you're right, they do make a nice couple."

"I think so too," Nozomi added her own thoughts with a shrug.

Kotori and Nick looked at each other, both wondering if these were the same girls that had been crying about broken hearts just a few weeks ago.

"It doesn't bother you two at all?" Nico questioned, Kotori also showing interest.

"I'm still a little sad about it, but I've had some time to deal with it, and I've had someone who's really helped me when I was upset," Honoka answered with a glance toward Nozomi that the concerned couple picked up on.

"I'm the same as Honoka-chan. It's a lot easier to deal with this when you've got people helping you, and someone who can understand what it's like to have their heart broken," Nozomi answered with a faint smile.

Both Kotori and Nico stared at their friends, it hadn't been that long ago they were both emotional messes, but now it seemed like they'd finally been able to handle it. To Nico and Kotori, it seemed like the two of them had grown much closer because of the ordeal.

"I'm happy you are feeling better," Kotori smiled. "We were both really worried about you two."

"Thanks Kotori-chan," Honoka embraced her friend who happily returned the affection.

Nick looked on with Nozomi standing next to her.

"Do you want a hug Nicocchi?" Nozomi playfully asked. "You look lonely."

Nico glared at Nozomi. "Don't you dare touch me," Nico threatened before pointing at the pair of embraced friends. "And you better not start falling for Kotori now, Honoka. One childhood friend heartbreak is enough."

"Trust me Nico-chan I've learned my lesson, I'm never doing that again," Honoka answered with a chuckle.

"And you don't have to worry Nico-chan," Kotori walked over to her girlfriend and took one Nico's hands into her own. "You're the one I love the most."

"W-Well of course," Nico stuttered at the affectionate words and squeezed her partners hand. "You are dating the super idol Nico Nii after all."

The remaining four girls gathered the rest of their things and left the rooftop, making their way to the gate at the front of the school where they had to separate.

"I'm sorry, I want go with you today Nozomi-chan," Honoka pouted as the group started breaking off. "But I'll make up for it this weekend, trust me."

"You better Honoka-chan, because I'm looking forward to it." Nozomi turned and waved a goodbye.

"So what did you want to talk about Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked with Nico's hand in her own as the group started off toward Kotori's home.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house, but I need your help with something I'm planning to do this weekend with Nozomi-chan." Honoka answered, walking alongside the couple.

"What would you need our help for anyway?" Nico questioned.

"It's something that I think only you two can help me with, and it's a little embarrassing so I want to wait to tell you guys," Honoka blushed as she responded.

Kotori and Nico shared a few conspiratorial looks between one another after they watched Honoka's reaction, but they decided not to press.

The walk home was lively with Honoka and Nico leading the conversation and Kotori giving her input here and there as she followed along, happy to just enjoy the time with two of her favorite people.

Giving a few quick hellos to Kotori's mother, the trio entered the Minami household and made their way into Kotori's room.

Kotori and Nico sat next to one another at the small table at the center of the room. Honoka walked over to the bed and fell back first onto the soft surface, staring up at the ceiling with her legs dangling off the edge, trying her best to make herself as comfortable as possible for the conversation that was to come.

"Now can you tell us what you needed our help with?" Nico's question came as she got comfortable next to Kotori.

Honoka sat up and slowly looked around the room. It was just how Kotori had always kept it. There were sowing materials stacked off in a corner, Fashion magazines strewn out on the table, and two pictures sitting on the dresser. One was of Honoka, Umi, and Kotori as young kids, all smiling with Honoka and Kotori flashing peace signs at the camera. The other was a recent picture of Kotori and Nico together, Kotori had an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, both of them looking up at the camera that Kotori was holding with a smile.

"How did you guys start dating?" Honoka questioned, still staring at the pictures on the table.

Kotori and Nico both faltered at the suddenness of the very personal question.

"Where did that come from?" Nico asked as she came out of her shock. "And why would you want to know anyway?"

"I've got something really important that I'm going to tell Nozomi-chan this weekend and I need some ideas." Honoka looked at the couple sitting at the table, her eyes wide, hoping for any advice.

The couple looked at one another, sharing a look that said they understood the situation. They silently agreed that they help their friend.

"If it's for Nozomi than I guess it's alright," Nico's previously building frustration dissipated at her own words.

"Just ask us some questions and we will do our best to answer Honoka-chan," Kotori's expression was bright, she eager to do what she could to help her friend.

"Well," Honoka thought for a second. "Who confessed to who, and how did you do it?"

"I confessed to Kotori," Nico curtly answered, she seemed uncomfortable with the very personal questioning. "And I just asked her out one day while we were making outfits together. It really isn't anything special."

"Well that's boring," Honoka slumped over, Nico glared at her.

"Don't be like that Nico-chan," Kotori slid up closer to the smaller girl. "You're not going to tell her about the special materials you bought me, and the cute scarf that you made me. I think that's the best part."

"She made you a scarf!" Honoka excitedly leaned forward.

"Yes she did, and it's the warmest scarf ever," Kotori's excitement gave way to a more subdued smile. "And she knew that I'd never have the courage to tell her how I felt, so she took the lead and confessed to me." Kotori snakes an arm around Nico's waist as she recalled one of her most precious memories.

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to think I liked someone else or anything like that. So I just decided to tell you how I felt." Nico leaned into the affection Kotori was providing.

Honoka smiled at the pair's moment, trying to fit what they were telling her into her developing plan. She already knew that she'd try and be more forward with her feelings this time, and she wanted to make sure that Nozomi knew how she felt, she didn't want a repeat of the last time she had feelings like these. So knowing that a direct approach worked for Nico and Kotori helped ease some of her budding nerves.

"I never would have thought Nico-chan would be to tell someone her feelings like that," Honoka stated.

"And It's not going to happen again, so don't get your hopes up," Nico barked at Honoka from Kotori's arm. "I just knew that she wouldn't tell me if she felt the same way if I didn't confess first."

"And I thank you for that everyday," Kotori just smiled back, enjoying the moment.

"How did you two fall in love with each other?" Honoka's next question served two purposes, it would help her understand her own feelings better, and she was curious how the two of them started their relationship.

The couple sat and thought for a moment, sharing a few hushed words between one another, not wanting certain things getting out to someone like Honoka.

"Well I always really admired Nico-chan," Kotori started. "She was always so willing to speak her mind, but at the same time I could tell she really cared for her friends and family, and I really liked that about her. After a while she started helping me with making our outfits for Muse and we started spending a lot more time together. I guess my feelings just started growing and growing and before I knew it I'd fallen for her. So when she told me how she felt, I already knew my answer before she could even finish her confession."

Nico looked up at the girl holding her, she'd never heard Kotori talk about how she'd fallen in love, and it was touching to hear how her feelings developed.

"For me, I honestly didn't really think much of Kotori when we first met," Nico's voice was slightly strained as she continued on, Kotori's own story still playing in her mind. "I thought she was just some quiet pushover, but was still a good person. Then we started spending more time together, and I was in this room a lot helping with last minute adjustments and picking material patterns, it was a lot of work. I started to feel really comfortable around her, I didn't have to put up a front to keep her out. I could let her in and not worry about getting hurt, because I knew she would never do that to anyone. When I realized it I just knew I had to confess, and I'm happy I did."

Kotori felt tears at the corners of her eyes and pulled Nico in even closer. She always loved hearing her girlfriend open up to her, and to hear just how she felt made Kotori want to keep Nico as close as she could.

Honoka looked on at the embracing couple and felt a gleeful happiness build inside of her, she knew that this was something that she wanted for herself. She wasn't entirely sure if what she was feeling toward Nozomi was love, but she knew that she wanted to let her feelings grow. She wanted what she was seeing right in front of her, and felt that if it were with Nozomi, then it would be even more special.

"Thanks you guys," Honoka got up from the bed, sensing it was time for her to leave, she wanted to let the two have their moment. "I think I've heard what I needed."

"I hope we helped," Kotori looked up to her friend and smiled.

"And don't go telling people about what I said. Got it?" Nico did her best to seem intimidating, but being in the position she was made it difficult.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone," Honoka walked toward the door.

"I hope everything works out with Nozomi-chan. You both deserve to be happy." Kotori did her best to offer reassurance, Nico nodded along in agreeance.

"You two will be the first to know whatever happens," Honoka opened the door with a wave and made her way outside the house, back into the cold afternoon.

A large grin was plastered on Honoka's face as she made her way back home, getting a few odd looks from random passersby. The talk with Kotori and Nico had been encouraging and fueled with the final bit of determination she needed to make this weekend's plans a reality.

Tugging her jacket a bit closer, Honoka reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone. Searching through her contacts and finding Nozomi's number, Honoka sent a quick message.

_This Sunday you and me are spending the whole day together so don't make any plans. It's going to be so much fun._

With the message sent she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and continued her happy journey back home with a few skips and hops thrown in for good measure.

After arriving home, Honoka had spent the evening bouncing with excitement as she played different scenarios in her head about her coming day with Nozomi.

Lying in bed after a quick bath, Honoka heard her phone buzz from the stand by her desk. Rolling over and grabbing her phone, she saw a new message from Nozomi and excitedly tried to unlock her phone, fumbling a few times before finally getting it.

_I'm really looking forward to a day that you planned, it sounds like a lot of fun. This is also the perfect time for you to finally experience the greatness that is a parfait. I'll see you Sunday._

Honoka read over the message a few times, her smile growing broader and broader after each time.

Setting her phone back on the nightstand, Honoka flipped onto her back, tossing and turning as she did her best to fall asleep. Her mind was running wild with thoughts of how the day would go, and what Nozomi would say to her grand finale at the end of their day together.

Honoka could barely hold in a squeal as she pulled a pillow into her chest. There were some lingering feelings of doubt about just how Nozomi would respond, but all of that paled in comparison to the giddiness Honoka felt knowing that she had a real chance at having her feelings returned. It was such a unique and exciting feeling, Honoka thought it was a feeling that fit her well.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder which one she'd like," Honoka muttered to herself.

She was looking over a small selection of stickers that were stuffed into the back corner of a very empty shop. The dingy wooden shelves and the dim lighting were all too familiar, and she felt at ease in the small hobby store.

Honoka had made a quick stop before meeting up with Nozomi. She had big plans for their day together and wanted to make sure that there was something for the both of them to remember it by, and hopefully it would help with the big surprise that she had planned for Nozomi at the end of the day.

The selection was limited, and Honoka picked through the meager offerings. Most of the selection was typical childish fare, a few cute little animals and other simple things directed toward children, it was an aspect of the hobby that she had slowly become used to over the years. Flipping through a few of the single stickers on the far corner of the shelves, Honoka spotted something that was closer to what she was looking for.

"I like this, but would she think it's cheesy?" She asked to no one in particular.

Honoka picked up a glossy pink heart about half the size of her palm and ran a finger across the smooth surface. It was simple and a little plain, but seemed to be the best of her very limited options. None of the other stickers seemed to carry the same feeling that she wanted to convey. The heart seemed to be the most obvious way to get her point across, and certainly the most direct as well.

"I hope Nozomi-chan likes this."

Coming to a decision, Honoka paid for the single sticker and scurried out of the shop. She stuffed the newly purchased gift into one of her jacket's pockets and hurried to her destination to meet up with Nozomi.

Honoka was confident that things would go her way today. It was a mild winter day, a cloudless blue sky and a shining sun paired with the bustling shopping district set the perfect backdrop for a day with a friend, and maybe more. She had planned out their entire day together from start to finish and was eager to finally get to set her plans into motion.

"Honoka-chan!" A voice called out.

Honoka saw Nozomi sitting on a nearby bench waving to catch her attention.

"Hi Nozomi-chan," Honoka greeted with a wide smile as she approached her friend.

"You're late."

"Huh?" Honoka's smile dropped.

"I said you're late," Nozomi again admonished as she stood up.

"Wait really," Honoka frantically dug into her jacket pocket, fishing out her phone. Sure enough, she was thirty minutes late for her own plans. "Oops."

"You invite me to go see a movie and you show up fifteen minutes after it already started."

"I'm so sorry Nozomi-chan," Honoka rushed out her apology, bowing a few times for good measure. "I stopped on the way here and I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Honoka mentally slapped herself for forgetting about the time. Her carefully planned day had crumbled before it was even given the chance to take shape.

"So?" Nozomi quirked an eyebrow.

"So… what?" Honoka tilted her head to the side.

"What's the plan now," Nozomi's voice held no anger, just a hint of annoyance. "We already missed the movie, so now what should we do?"

Honoka quickly scanned around the immediate area, looking for something to salvage their day. None of the shops stood out from the rest, but the weather was unseasonably nice for a winter day and Honoka enjoyed milling about the crowds, so she would make due with what she had.

"Well the weather is nice, and since we're already here. Why don't we just go and looked around all the stores?" Honoka asked with a shrug. She figured it was the best they could do considering the situation.

"That sounds fun," Nozomi smiled, Honoka let out a long held sigh. "You know you're lucky it's such a nice day."

Honoka chuckled. "Well come on. We've got a whole day to spend together." She pulled on Nozomi's jacket sleeve, urging her into the crowd. Honoka's giddy smile never wavering for a single second, even with her own plans falling through.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Nozomi responded. She never once let her smile falter as she let Honoka guide her to wherever the cheerful girl felt like going.

The first place Honoka lead the pair to was a simple clothing store. The signs on the windows advertised all of the latest winter styles and all sorts of different sales and deals. Once inside, Honoka was quick to start picking out different things that she found cute and started pushing them onto Nozomi.

Nozomi got caught up in a whirl of different outfits all handpicked by Honoka. None of the outfits looked particularly good, but Honoka had such a joy about her as she chose different styles for her new found model to try on. Nozomi got sucked into the happy atmosphere and decided to play along, doing her best to model and show off to her one person audience who cheered on each different outfit, even with the stifled giggles of the store staff in the background.

Honoka continued to cheer on each different outfit Nozomi tried on, snapping a few pictures here and there to save for later. Quickly running out of different outfits, and with some eventual protest from Nozomi, the two left the store without either of them buying a single item.

"I don't think those people working liked us too much," Nozomi muttered, walking alongside Honoka as the two searched for a new store.

"Why not?"

"We tried on like every piece of clothing in the store, and we didn't buy anything."

"Oh," Honoka continued smiling. "Well I had a lot of fun."

"And that's all that matters to you, isn't it?" Nozomi teased, one eyebrow raised just a little higher than the other.

"No it's not," Honoka quickly answered. "You have to have fun too Nozomi-chan, or it's just not worth it."

Nozomi didn't expect such a blunt answer and looked away, one hand slightly covering her face to hide the light blush in her cheeks. But she had to admit, she did enjoy herself.

"So where to next?" Nozomi asked, regaining most of her composure.

"Ooh, let's go in there," Honoka pulled Nozomi along with her.

The store's windows were tinted a dark black and the exterior was all painted in a mixture of blacks, purples, and dark blues. A large sign right above the entrance mentioned the store was home to all of your mystical, spiritual, and occult needs.

"I didn't know you liked this sort of stuff?" Nozomi was surprised, she always fancied herself as a purveyor of all things spiritual, but never pegged Honoka as someone with an interest in that type of thing.

"This looked like a place that you would like Nozomi-chan," Honoka opened the door to the store, pulling Nozomi in with her. "And I want to like the things that you like."

The words were simple and direct, as were most things that Honoka did, but Nozomi loved hearing someone take an interest in her hobbies, especially if that person was Honoka.

The inside of the store was much like the outside. Dark colors painted onto the walls were paired with black shelves lined with all manner of goods ranging from tarot cards to out of season Halloween costumes. It was a veritable wonderland for someone as spiritual as Nozomi thought herself to be.

It was Honoka's turn to be pulled around, letting Nozomi lead the way this time. She let Nozomi go on and on about all of the different items they ran across. From giving introductory lessons on how to give proper and accurate tarot card reading, to discussing all of the different constellations and their origins as they looked at a large picture book of the night's sky. Honoka loved seeing Nozomi get so engrossed in the things she enjoyed, it helped reaffirm her plans for after the day was over.

The two quickly found racks full of different costumes and clothing that Honoka was quick to pick through. They held all sorts of different accessories for any kind of costume or outfit.

"Nozomi-chan look at this. Isn't it cute?" Honoka held a large stereotypical witches hat, it was a dark purple with a slight bend in the middle of the pointed top. "You should try it on."

"Why do I have to wear it?" Nozomi asked, but took the hat anyway.

"I think it suits you."

"What do you mean?" Nozomi put the hat on, tilting it back just a bit.

"Because you're like a witch."

"Is that a good thing?" Nozomi narrowed her eyes at Honoka.

"Of course it is!" Honoka flailed her arms about, trying to get her point across. "I mean, witches are really cool. They can do a bunch of magical stuff and you always talk about your 'spiritual power' so I think it's a good fit. Plus I thought it would look cute on you."

Honoka's straightforward answers were something that Nozomi figured she would have to start to get used to. They seemed to be the only things that could make her even a little bashful.

"Well," Nozomi again tilted the hat back, giving a small pose for her audience. "Does it look cute?"

"Hmm," Honoka had a hand on her chin, inspecting Nozomi's new look. The clashing styles of the hat and Nozomi's street clothes just looked strange to her. Honoka turned back to the rack of costume accessories, finding a simple black cape that reached all the way down to the floor. "Here try this too."

Nozomi took the cape and fastened it around her neck, internally giggling the entire time at how silly this all was.

"So," Nozomi did a small spin that ended with a flourish of the cape. "Now how do I look."

"Your so pretty Nozomi-chan!" Honoka's shout drew the attention of everyone in the store. "But it does look a little silly."

"This was your idea you know," Nozomi unfastened the cape and took off the hat, setting both of them back on their racks.

Both of them fell into a fit of giggles and laughter that continued until they left the store, earning some hushed whispers and odd looks from everyone else in the store.

The pair again found themselves wandering from storefront to storefront, looking for something to catch their attention. Both of them pulling each other along to whatever they wanted to see next.

"Look at this Honoka-chan," Nozomi pointed at a plush tanuki sitting in the corner of a crane game that sat just outside an arcade. "Isn't it cute?"

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Honoka puffed out her chest with confidence.

"I don't know," Nozomi smirked. "It looks like it would be really hard. I'm not sure you could get it."

"Of course I can do it!" Honoka shouted, her drive had been fully ignited. "Nico-chan taught me how to win at these games."

Nozomi took a few steps back from Honoka and chuckled to herself. It was easy for her to set the ever energetic girl off, but she always liked when Honoka was fired up. It seemed so natural, and Nozomi had to admit it was rather attractive.

Honoka rolled up one of her sleeves to her elbow and stuck out her tongue slightly, she was prepared to win. Sliding her coins into the machine and grabbing the controls, she steadily guided the claw just above her target and dropped it. Tense seconds went by as the claw wrapped around the tanuki's head, lifting it slowly out of the pile of plushies and carrying it to the chute at the other end of the machine.

"I told you I could get it, and on my first try too." Honoka pulled her prize out of the chute with pride and offered it to Nozomi. "Here."

"Thank you Honoka-chan," Nozomi happily took the plush tanuki from Honoka. "Now it's my turn to get you something."

"What do you want to get me?" Honoka's eyes sparkled as the two started walking.

"I was thinking we could stop and get some parfaits before it gets too late."

"Good idea," they walked for a bit before Honoka turned to Nozomi. "Those are the ice cream things, right?"

"Yes Honoka-chan. Parfaits are the things with ice cream and fruit that we talked about before." Nozomi answered in a slightly mocking tone, rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

Honoka stuck out her tongue and sped up to walk ahead of Nozomi, despite not knowing where she would go to get a parfait.

After some quick direction from Nozomi the two finally found themselves sitting in Nozomi's favorite place to get parfaits. The cafe was sparse, only a few random customers and couples sitting about made it easy to take a booth against the front windows,

"They have so many different kinds, and they all look so good. I'm not sure what kind I want." Honoka muttered, flipping through a menu as she sat across from Nozomi.

"They're all good." Nozomi had already set her menu to the side. "Just get whatever you think sounds the best."

Honoka flipped through the menu a few more times before coming to a decision and calling someone over to take their orders. Their server quickly took the order and left.

"You know there's not very many people here," Honoka wondered out loud, looking at all the empty booths and tables in the small cafe.

"Most people don't get parfaits in the middle of winter."

"Why not? Ice cream is good all the time," Honoka stated as if what she said were some unwritten fact.

Nozomi was going to interject but was cut off by their server returning with the parfaits. Honoka's was a multilayered confection made up of strawberries, oranges, whipped cream, and vanilla ice cream all layered neatly in tall glass cup. Nozomi's parfait was much more modest, a simple combination of ice cream, whipped cream, and blueberries all sat in a much smaller glass.

"This is so good," Honoka had already begun attacking the treat. "We should come here more often."

Nozomi sat and watched Honoka eat her parfait while slowly digging into her own. She had never expected to be in this situation with anyone other than Eli. Eating parfaits together like this had been something the two had shared together without anyone else interfering, but something about being with Honoka felt right. There was a happiness that Nozomi felt when she was with Honoka that was unique to anything she ever felt with Eli, but it was paired with a feeling that took hold in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that had been ever present since she had gotten closer to Honoka, and it was something that scared her.

"Ahh," Honoka let out a happy sigh as she scooped up the very last of her dessert. "So good."

"I told you they were good," Nozomi finishing the last of her own parfait.

"I never doubted you," Honoka answered with a smile.

"Well I think we should get going. It's getting late," Nozomi looked out the nearby window at the slowly setting sun. "I'll walk you home Honoka-chan."

"Thanks," Honoka blushed.

The two gathered up their things and Nozomi paid for their treats before exiting the cafe.

The walk to Honoka's home was lively with laughter and much teasing as Honoka tried to build the courage for what she had planned for the end of their day together. She knew that she had to make sure she got her feeling across properly this time, she did not want a repeat of the last time she felt this way toward someone.

"Did you have fun today Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked as they arrived in front of her home. "I know I sort of messed up a bit, but I hope you still had fun."

"Today was really fun," Nozomi turned to face Honoka, she noticed the light blush on the girl's cheeks. "We should do this more often."

Honoka felt a surge of joy and stuck a hand into her jacket pocket, finding the heart-shaped sticker she had bought earlier. She grabbed it and rubbed a finger over the smooth surface, trying to pull some form of courage out of the inanimate object.

"We definitely should!" Honoka's voice was much louder than she had intended, her nerves had started to sink in.

Nozomi watched Honoka begin to turn into a bit of a nervous mess. It was so uncharacteristic, but Nozomi always prided herself on her intuition in situations like these so she quickly began to realize what was causing this change in character. It caused that scary feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow.

"I have something important I want to ask you Nozomi-chan," Honoka's voice shivered slightly. Her palms had gotten just a little sweaty and she could feel the edges of the sticker in her hand began to crumple just a bit.

Nozomi stayed quiet and silently urged Honoka to continue. She couldn't trust her voice now, that feeling in her stomach had started rising into her chest and had gotten stuck in her throat, preventing her from saying anything.

"Well you see. We've been getting a lot closer ever since all that stuff happened with Eli-chan and Umi-chan, don't you think?" Honoka asked in her usual bubbly way, Nozomi could only nod in response. "I've really liked all the time we've spent together, and I want to spend even more time together."

Honoka took in a deep breath, the moment she had been preparing for was here and she had to muster up any courage she could to overcome any possible lasting feelings she still held for Umi. She knew she had to be as upfront and open about just how much Nozomi meant to her

"So Nozomi-chan," Honoka stiffened her back and looked directly into Nozomi's eyes, her conviction not wavering for a single second. "Will you go out with me?"

"I-I'm not sure what to say Honoka-chan," Nozomi looked into Honoka's eyes and could see just what this meant to the girl. She watched Honoka's eyes pour out all of her emotions and she could see it clear as day, but all of the joy and elation she felt from Honoka's feelings were being overshadowed by a deep-seated and irrational fear of possible future rejection and loneliness that held complete and total control over her.

"Well, a yes would be nice," Honoka laughed awkwardly, her joke doing nothing to dispel any of the tension. Her hands tightened around the sticker, she could feel the edges crumbling more and more in her grip as it tightened, fear of rejection lowly starting to set in and tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry Honoka," Nozomi watched Honoka try and stifle her tears and wanted so badly to say anything else, to tell her that it was all a lie, to not let such a wonderful day end like this. Because the truth was she desperately wanted to say yes, to accept Honoka's feelings and let herself embrace how she felt, but memories of a broken heart were hard to get over. Even if she knew that Honoka's feelings were nothing but genuine. "I just can't say yes. I'm so sorry."

"Oh," It was all Honoka could get out, her hand crushing the sticker she held, forming a hard crease down the middle. She just looked down at the ground, her vision foggy and her legs growing weak.

The silence was thick, neither Honoka nor Nozomi knowing what to do in order to break it. Silent sobs began to shake through Honoka's body, she couldn't take much more. She had to leave, even if it meant running from the situation.

Without any form of goodbye, Honoka quickly ran inside her home. She closed the door behind her never once looking back at Nozomi, not caring if she stayed or left, none of that mattered to her now.

Honoka stood in the entryway, trying and failing to regain any modicum of composure. It was all crashing down on her at once, the rejection cut so deep. She had put herself in such a vulnerable position after everything that had happened, and it all backfired immensely.

Rubbing away her tears, Honoka hobbled her way out of the entryway, up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her with an unceremonious thud. She looked around the room covered in just a bit of sunlight of the setting sun, but none of it did anything to heal the roughly stitched wound inside of her that had just been violently reopened.

Digging into her jacket pocket she pulled out the sticker she had bought only a few hours earlier. She looked at it, what was once a pristine light pink heart was now tattered and beaten with a sharp line down the middle. Looking at it only continued to make Honoka think about what could have been. They could have been happily sitting in Nozomi's apartment adding another memory to their book, but all she had now was a battered and worn sticker even she wasn't sure if she wanted.

Honoka pulled her school bag off of her bed and opened it. Taking one last look at what could have been, she stuffed the sticker deep into her bag and tossed it into the floor. Not caring at all where it landed or what she hit.

Letting out a long held sob, Honoka fell face first into her bed and cried. She pulled her blankets up over her head and let everything come out in a torrent of tears and cries.

Never once did Honoka think it could turn out like this. To be rejected without anything that seemed like remorse. She wondered if maybe she looked to far into it, that maybe she was the only one who had been developing feelings like this. That maybe it wasn't worth it to start developing these types of feeling in the first place.

Honoka turned her face into her pillow, soaking the casing in fresh tears and snot. It was such a different feeling, being rejected rather than just having your feelings go unnoticed. She put herself in such a vulnerable position and got burnt for it, and she didn't even know how Nozomi felt, she didn't have the will to turn back and look. It was all too much for her to take in, she couldn't handle it. Even if that did make her a little rude, what Nozomi felt didn't matter, she was the one who caused all of this pain. Honoka pushed those thoughts back, it wouldn't do any good now to blame Nozomi, and she cared far too deeply for her to ever resent her.

Part of her felt like maybe she was being selfish again. Pushing her feelings into to someone who she knew was still dealing with a heartbreak of her own. She knew not everyone dealt with things like this in the same way, and maybe she shouldn't have even asked, maybe she was just being a burden again. These thoughts only made her feel worse and worse, forcing more and more of her emotions to the forefront. Her body continued to be racked with sobs again and again.

She rubbed at her eyes which had already started to turn a dark red, and wiped at her nose which was already rubbed raw. Sleep had finally started to come, she wasn't even sure how long she had been home for, she wasn't even sure if that mattered. Her lasts thoughts were of her wonderful day with Nozomi. All of the wonderfully cute outfits that she forced Nozomi to wear, all of the laughter and joy the day brought, and the delicious parfaits they shared. All of it overshadowed by the heart wrenching rejection that finished the day. It was the last thing on Honoka's mind before she fell into a regret filled slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

All that Nozomi was able to register was the closing of the door as the weight of what she had just done pressed down on her. She was so caught up in what she had just done that she didn't even notice Honoka leave her completely alone, silent as the sun just barely started to set below the nearby houses, casting a growing shadow over her as she stood alone.

Minutes passed, all Nozomi could do was stand and stare at the spot where Honoka used to be. She replayed the enthusiastic and heartfelt confession over and over, remembering the hope, excitement, and the slightest bit of apprehension that filled Honoka's eyes as she bared her true feelings. Nozomi figured it must have taken an immense amount of courage for Honoka to put herself in such a vulnerable position after what had happened only a few weeks before, and it only underscored how much of a coward she truly felt she was being, and what a cruel thing she had just done to someone she claimed to care so much about.

A few small kids ran by, they shouted and giggled as they wandered boisterously down the street. Nozomi hardly even noticed them, she kept staring at the spot where Honoka once stood. Now all Nozomi could remember was the heartbroken stare that she was responsible for, the look of complete defeat as she rejected Honoka. For the second time now, Honoka would have to deal with a lost love, and Nozomi knew there was nobody she could blame but herself.

Nozomi could feel the tears beginning to well up. She squeezed the plush tanuki she held under her arm and choked back the tears the best she could. All she had to do was say yes, just tell Honoka how she really felt and everything would have worked out, but she let an irrational fear take control. Honoka had been able to move on and try to find a new love, but all Nozomi continued to do was wallow in her own fear of rejection, hurting someone she had come to care about so dearly in the process. She swallowed down a rising lump in her throat, trying desperately to hold back tears that she felt she didn't deserve to cry. She knew that their was no one to blame but herself for the pain that Honoka was now being forced to face.

The sudden bright lights of the nearby streetlamp shocked Nozomi out of her regret filled haze. Taking one last longing look at where Honoka once stood, she steeled herself the best she could and turned her back to Honoka's home. Not looking back once, she was afraid of looking back at the moment of her cowardice, or she was just afraid of catching a glimpse of the girl she had just rejected. She wasn't sure she could deal with that possibility.

Nozomi let out a long held breath that drifted away into the cold winter twilight. She pulled the stuffed tanuki into her chest as she began to shamble her way back to her apartment. The walk was a total haze, Nozomi didn't register any of the random passersby. She let her legs go on autopilot towards her home, her mind and thoughts much too muddled and bleak to properly focus on her surroundings. She bumped into the occasional stranger, only having enough presence of mind to mutter quick apology, she focused solely on the plush in her arms while her legs carried her. The entire way she could only focus on what she had done.

Her legs had finally carried her to the front door of her apartment, she wasn't sure how long it had taken, she wasn't sure if she even cared. She pulled the stuffed toy back under her arm and fumbled in her pocket looking for her keys.

The door slowly opened, and Nozomi fumbled her way inside as the door shut behind her with a despondent click. She took off her shoes and tossed them off to the side, she didn't look to see where they landed. Tossing her keys onto a nearby table, she again pulled the plushie up under her chest. She stood alone in the darkness, her apartment was empty. It was a far cry from the vibrancy and color that always seemed to accompany Honoka whenever she was around. Nozomi wondered at what point she had gotten used to that liveliness and joy. Just when had she fallen so deeply in love?

The question caused a familiar dark feeling to set into the pit of Nozomi's stomach, one that always accompanied her feelings toward Honoka. She took one last look at the dark room before she stumbled into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she took a seat at the edge of her bed.

Again, Nozomi felt the need to pull the small plush toy close to her chest to try and find some sense of comfort or reassurance, but instead she brought it out to her knees and looked at it, studying the beady black eyes and the fat ringed tail. She remembered Honoka's excitement and determination as she declared to win the toy. She remembered how happy she was when Honoka pulled the plush tanuki out of the chute and handed it to her with a smile. She remembered Honoka's face as she so coldly rejected the girl's feelings.

Feeling tears begin to build that she felt no right to let out, Nozomi tossed the plush toy off to the side. It landed somewhere in the darkness, though Nozomi didn't care much. She didn't feel worthy enough to hold something that Honoka had won for her, she didn't feel as though she had earned the privilege of reveling in Honoka's kindness after what had had happened. After all, Nozomi knew she had nobody to blame but herself.

Nozomi looked about the room, her eyes had slowly began to adjust to the darkness. Sitting on the nearby nightstand was a picture that she held so dear, all of the members of Muse together, one big happy family. Next to the picture sat a much more important keepsake. Its solid purple cover and the orange lettering that was hastily scrawled across the front cover were so inviting. Nozomi felt the urge to flip open the cover and relive what had become one of her most closely held memories.

She shook her head. She didn't feel that she had earned the right to. After what she had done that book may as well not have existed. It was meant to be a symbol of a rapidly blossoming relationship. Instead, now it was only a reminder of what could have been if she wasn't so scared, if she weren't such a coward.

Finally, Nozomi allowed a single tear to fall, but quickly wiped it away. She fall back into her bed, not changing out of her clothes as she pulled the covers up over her body. A single sob racked through her body. No matter what she told herself, that she didn't deserve to cry that it was her fault, it didn't stop the feeling of losing out on a newfound love. She continued to silently sob before finally falling into a dreamless and restless sleep.

The loud ringing of her alarm clock woke Nozomi out of her shallow sleep. With a quick slap, she quieted the clock and rolled over into her back. It was a school day, Nozomi knew that she had to go. It was no use worrying everybody, she figured it would just be for the best to keep the event from the other day quiet. Just act as though nothing had ever happened and put on a friendly face, all of that was much easier said than done, especially since she wasn't sure how Honoka would react.

Nozomi took one last look at the ceiling before rolling out of bed. Quickly, she changed out of the clothes from yesterday that she had fallen asleep in, and into her uniform.

Walking to school was much more lonely than Nozomi could ever remember. It wasn't that she would normally walk with Honoka to school, they would usually just meet up once they got to school. But the overbearing feeling of what had just happened the other day, and the constant feeling that things had changed irreparably induced a looming dread that was hard for Nozomi to shake off.

Nozomi walked in a daze until she could see the front gate of the school. There was a familiar set of voices, Nozomi could see the second year trio already walking past the gate onto the the school grounds. Umi and Kotori were on each side of Honoka, they seemed to just be talking. There was smiles and a few laughs even, but Nozomi could see it. The way that Honoka was forcing the smile, or the awkward laughs that didn't quite sound as they usually did. Most obvious was the red around Honoka's eyes and nose as though they had been rubbed raw.

Nozomi waited until they were out of earshot before finally walking the gate and into the school building.

The day had gone in much the same way as the other night. Everything melded together and went by, Nozomi not really paying attention to any of the day's lessons.

Nico and Eli we're concerned about Nozomi's lack of enthusiasm, or in Nico's case the lack of teasing. The confrontation happened after class and Nozomi brushed off their concerns with a lopsided smile that didn't do much to out her two friends at ease, but they didn't press much further.

Classes ended and the idol group gathered on the roof for their daily practice. Nozomi watched Honoka as they began their warmups, again the awkward smile and anxious laughter seemed so out of place. Other members of the group asked Honoka if she was alright. The questions were quickly brushed off and swept away. Nozomi was sure that she felt Umi's harsh stare directed straight at her as they questioning wound down, and Umi loudly called for everyone to pair up for stretches.

Nozomi had no idea how to react as Honoka walked over to her to pair just as they had been. Her question was answered as Honoka greeted her more formally than usual. What used to be cheerful greetings and playful stretches was now a businesslike training regimen. It was surreal to Nozomi as she watched Honoka quickly and efficiently run through their stretches. Even as the two started their partnered exercises, Honoka said as little as she could and never once met Nozomi's eyes.

A nearly forgotten feeling of loneliness gripped at Nozomi as the group finally ended their stretching. She hated it. Being treated as nothing more than an acquaintance to someone who she had come to share such a deep relationship with. All the wonderful things they had done together. All of the feelings happiness and comfort that only they could share together. All of the memories that Nozomi held so dear, and it was all being tossed aside so easily. Nozomi hated it, but she hated it even more knowing she had nobody to blame but herself for how all of this turned out.

The coming days all followed much the same pattern. Nozomi would watch as Honoka continued to smile that same fake smile, and laugh that same forced laugh that sounded so out of place, and Nozomi continued to hide away. Only during practice would they speak to each other, and even then it was only in the simplest and most plain terms. A simple hello and goodbye was all that would be said between the two.

Nozomi couldn't bring herself to confront Honoka. A gripping anxiety of how Honoka might respond if she showed her true feelings dictated how she acted. She found it ironic in a very sad way. After callously turning away Honoka's confession, she couldn't find it in herself to fix the problem she had caused. Just knowing that Honoka felt the same wasn't enough, and Nozomi despised it.

Eating lunch alone in the clubroom had become a new routine for Nozomi. She wasn't sure why, Nico and Eli had offered her a place with either of them during lunch, she hated worrying any of her friends, but she always gravitated back toward the clubroom. Even if it meant being alone in a place that had become so special in the past weeks, something still pulled her back. Maybe it was a hope that Honoka would come back, that things may return to some semblance of what they were before without her having to bare how she felt. Nozomi knew it was a foolish wish.

Nozomi was lightly picking at her food, her appetite had been nearly nonexistent the past couple of days. The familiar sliding of the door pulled her attention from her lunch, her heart speeding up as she turned toward the door.

"Oh. It's just you Maki-chan." Nozomi's rapidly beating heart slowed, she returned to picking at her lunch.

Maki narrowed her eyes. "Were you expecting someone else? Because I can leave if you want."

"No no, it's not like that," Nozomi gestured toward the many open chairs. "Please take a seat."

Rolling her eyes, Maki took a seat directly across from Nozomi. She took out her own lunch and started in on it.

"So what brings Maki-chan here today without her two lovely girlfriends?"

Maki's face went red, wheezing as choked down her food. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Nozomi pointed her chopsticks and wiggled her eyebrows. "Could it be that my adorable juniors are having a fight."

"Shut up, everything is fine," Maki barked. She brought a hand up to her hair and twirled a few strands. "Besides, I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?" Her leveled stare never breaking

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What were you doing eating lunch in here alone?" Maki's words were sharp and accusatory.

Nozomi opened and closed her mouth, her mind blanking on a proper explanation, or at least any kind of explanation. She felt a rare bout of nerves under Maki's heavy stare and sharp words, she did not like this line of questioning.

Much to Nozomi's relief, Maki didn't follow up any further. The two falling into silence as they continued working on their meals. Though Nozomi was genuinely curious about one thing.

"Why are you here Maki-chan," Nozomi broke the silence. Maki lifted her head and looked poised to let more harsh words fly. "I'm just surprised you aren't with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan is all. You three are normally always together."

Maki sighed. "Rin needed help with her English, and I can only take so much before I need a break," she looked up from her food. "Plus she can't really focus when all three of us are together."

"That must be nice," Nozomi instinctively replied. Her voice wistful, thinking about what could have been.

"I-It is," Maki stammered out, face bright red.

A few seconds passed, Nozomi could feel a faint inkling of jealousy at Maki's answer. Thinking about what she could have had, but also a sense of curiosity. Maki was never one to be open with her feelings, she may have even been more closed off than Nozomi herself when it came to letting people in. Nozomi figured she could get some answers, and maybe some help.

"Can I ask you something Maki-chan?" Maki nodded in return. "How did you three get together?"

Maki gaped, processing the very blunt question. "No. I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on," Nozomi's voice was sickeningly sweet, "I just want to hear a little bit about Muse's cutest relationship."

"Why would you even want to know."

"I think it'll help me with a little problem of mine." Nozomi kept her answer vague, hoping to ward off any further questioning. She felt tense as Maki seemingly sized up the question.

"I don't know how you always get me to tell you stuff like this," Maki said, sighing.

"Never underestimate my spiritual power." Nozomi smirked.

Maki rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. "I guess I should start with the whole Nico thing."

"You mean the crush you had on Nicocchi?"

"God this is embarrassing," Maki took a few seconds to recompose herself, she fought every nerve in her body telling her to just walk away, "yes I had a stupid crush on Nico that you apparently knew about."

"I have my ways Maki-chan," Nozomi's expression softened, "and I'm sorry I didn't really help you when Nico-chan started dating Kotori-chan. That must have been hard for you."

"It was hard. I really did feel like I loved Nico." Nozomi stayed quiet and motioned for Maki to continue. "Rin and Hanayo noticed, too, and they started taking me everywhere with them. It was like they were trying to get my mind off it, and it really worked."

"So when did you start to fall for them?" Nozomi questioned. Letting some of her own anticipation seep out.

Maki looked away, she couldn't meet Nozomi's prying eyes. "I don't know when exactly, but we spent so much time together that I guess at some point it just happened."

"Weren't you scared about what they might say if you confessed?" Nozomi asked. Her voice was meek.

"I would never have told them how I felt if they didn't come to me first," Maki looked back toward Nozomi, "but, I knew that Rin and Hanayo would never do anything to hurt me. So when they told me how they both felt, I just said yes even though I was scared, and I'm glad I did."

Nozomi thought about asking more, to try and get a better view of what Maki felt, but it didn't matter. Maki was able to muster the courage to accept, not only one, but two people even after her own lost love with Nico. Nozomi could feel her own resolve strengthening, if Maki could do it than she could at least try. For her own sake as well as Honoka's, who did not deserve any of what Nozomi was putting her through.

"And you better not tell anyone about this," Maki finished, her words were direct and sharp.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and thanks," Nozomi gave a warm smile that was quickly returned.

Nozomi finished off the rest of her meal. Her appetite had come back, and the guilt that had built up in the pit of her stomach fizzled away, replaced by just a bit of hope as lunch came to an end.

The remaining lectures were more interesting. Nozomi was able to pay much closer attention, her attention no longer off on some distant plane. The day seemed less like a smoky haze and more like a typical clear afternoon day, and it help fill her with the reassurance and confidence that she knew she so desperately needed. Her plans she was making for after school would need as much as they could get.

A bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Nozomi was quickly approached by her fellow third years.

"Why don't we walk home together today?" Eli asked. Walking up toward Nozomi's desk with Nico in tow. "The second years have student council stuff to take care of so we decided not to have practice."

"When did this happen?" Nozomi responded.

"We decided during lunch," Nico answered, "we would have told you, but we didn't know where you were."

"Oh, sorry about that." Nozomi finished packing her things. She took a minute to think, her plan already falling through, but she knew she needed to talk to Honoka while she still had the nerve. "You two can go ahead. I'm going to wait for someone."

Eli and Nico shared a quick look.

"Is this about Honoka?" Eli questioned, her voice laced with a subtle worry.

Nozomi fidgeted under her friend's heated gazes. "How did you know?" She didn't like being such an open book to other people, normally it was her job to get others to open up, it felt strange.

"God, everybody knows. It's not really a secret," Nico admonished. Her voice loud and directed straight at Nozomi, but it didn't hold any malice. "You two have been acting weird this whole week."

"Well it's my fault and I'm going to try and fix it," Nozomi responded, "so I'm going to wait for her."


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, you two didn't have to wait with me," Nozomi said.

"We didn't want you waiting all by yourself," Eli responded, "so we decided to keep you company."

"Yeah, the gracious Nico Nii wouldn't just let you stand out here all alone. Just what kind of friend do you think I am?" Nico questioned with a small huff and puffed out chest, Nozomi chuckled. "But why do we have to wait outside? It's freezing out here!"

Nico pulled her scarf in tighter to ward off the cold and tightened her jacket. Nozomi and Eli both did the same, they stuffed hands in pockets and stood in a tight circle directly in front of the school's gate. They searched for just a bit of warmth, the bitter cold had started to sink in since the end of the school day, and the wait since had done nothing to make it any more bearable.

"Because I'm not sure if Honoka-chan would wait for me if I asked her," Nozomi answered openly. She figured she would try and be open about everything since apparently she hadn't done a good job of hiding it. "We haven't really talked at all this week."

Eli placed a hand on Nozomi's cold shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want us to help you with this," Eli motioned toward Nico who gave a curt nod, "we really don't mind."

"Thank you," Nozomi answered with a soft smile, "but this is something I need to try and fix myself."

There were a few minutes of silence. Time passed by slowly as they stood and waited. Nozomi could feel an all too familiar bout of nerves already working their way into the pit of her stomach, but she shook her head and took a few deep breaths. Her resolve continued to waver slightly, but never break fully. She couldn't allow that to ever happen again as she continued remembering her conversation with Maki just a few hours ago. Finding the courage she needed to face what was coming, or at least she hoped she could.

"What did you do anyway? Honoka wouldn't get upset like this over nothing," Nico bluntly asked.

"Nico, that's a little personal don't you think?" Eli spoke up, giving a quick glance to Nozomi.

"It's fine," Nozomi waved a hand in front of her face to brush off the concern. "Everyone already knows something happened. So I guess I might as well just tell you the truth."

She looked at her two friends, both showing their support in different ways. Eli seemed ready to offer words of encouragement and consolation at a moment's noticed. Her wide eyes baring as much sympathy as they could muster. Nico stood with her arms crossed and body slightly turned to the side, but Nozomi could feel the care hidden in her narrowed eyes and scrunched face.

What would they think when they learned what really happened? Nozomi wondered if they would see her in a different light. The motherly and always compassionate Nozomi rejecting someone's honest confession of love. A rejection that was having obvious effects on the entire group's dynamic, as well as tampering with their leader's vibrant cheer.

A few students began trickling out of the school building as club activities started winding down. The occasional students passed by the trio and out the gate as Nozomi took in a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"I did something horrible to Honoka-chan," Nozomi began. Eli and Nico never breaking their stares. "You two know how we've been spending a lot of time together lately, right?"

"Well yeah," Nico answered, casting a discreet glance over to Eli before looking back to Nozomi. "Everyone knows that. You two have been inseparable these past couple weeks."

"We have, and it's been great. I love just being around her." Nozomi lightly chuckled. The sound trailing off immediately as she shifted her gaze down to her feet, a few beads of sweat formed on her neck against the cold air. "But I messed up."

"Nozomi," Eli said, placing a hand on Nozomi's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

"Honoka-chan confessed to me the other day you know," Nozomi admitted. She looked back up at her friends, Eli still held the same sympathetic expression, but Nico's eyes narrowed further.

"That's a good thing isn't it," Eli gave another squeeze to Nozomi's shoulder, "I know how you feel about Honoka. So something must have happened."

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did Nozomi," Nico said, arms crossed and staring daggers. Gone was the glimmer of warmth in her eyes, replaced by a judgmental stare.

Nozomi swallowed hard. "I," she muttered, biting her lower lip, "I rejected her."

"It's alright Nozomi," Eli cut in, moving her hand from Nozomi's shoulder to her back. "Can you tell us why?"

A few years prickled at Nozomi's eyes but fought them back as soon as they came. She enjoyed the small comfort Eli provided. It was a far cry from the very heated glare that she was receiving from the other member of their trio. With a deep breath, she steeled herself once again. She knew she couldn't cry and accept their pity, she hadn't earned that right.

"I was… scared," Nozomi admitted, "I've never been confessed to before, and I didn't know how to react. She was just so honest and open. She just looked me in the eyes and told me exactly how she felt. I didn't know how to react, and I hurt her because of it."

She knew that was only a half-truth. She was scared, and she had never been confessed to, but there was more to it. There would be a time and place to properly explaining, especially to Eli, but that story would have to do.

Nico caught on quickly and softened her expression, giving a few understanding nods that Nozomi was grateful for. The budding resentment in the shorter girl's eyes gave way to an understanding reassurance.

"You really made a mess out of this," Nico said, giving a small tender smile. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"I'm going to try, and I know what I need to do. I just hope she'll forgive me."

"You have our full support Nozomi, right?" Eli said, motioning toward Nico who gave a quick nod. "Plus it's Honoka. I just know she will understand."

"Thanks, Elicchi, Nicocchi."

Nozomi's attention was suddenly drawn to the main door to the school and the three girls who had just come out of it. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. It wasn't a time she could afford to be scared, she had resolved to see this through. Not just for Honoka's sake, but for her own happiness as well.

"Good luck Nozomi," Eli and Nico both muttered in unison as the second-years had caught sight of them and walked over.

Honoka walked in between her two friends. Kotori stood to her left, placing a hand on her shoulder as soon as she caught sight of Nozomi. Muttering a few quiet words into her friend's ear. Umi took her place to Honoka's right. She was a few steps in front of her as if she was trying to act as a barrier between Honoka and anything that may hurt her. Umi's eyes were narrowed and directed solely at Nozomi.

Nozomi figured that Kotori and Umi had been told about what happened. It wasn't surprising. The three were inseparable, and something as serious as this would have been confided almost immediately Nozomi assumed. But it wasn't the worried glances from Kotori or the unwavering glare from Umi that hurt the most. It was Honoka's eyes that jumped from person to person. From Kotori to Umi, even Nico and Eli, but she never once so much as glanced at Nozomi.

It was a stinging rejection Nozomi felt as Honoka's eyes wandered everywhere but in her direction. She figured this must have been at least a little similar to what Honoka herself had felt. It hurt. She felt compelled to turn heel and head straight home, not sure if her heart could take a direct rejection from the girl she was now certain she had fallen for. But if Honoka could do it, she figured she could as well. She owed Honoka at least that much.

"Hi Nico-chan," Kotori was the first to speak up, offering a bright smile. "You didn't tell me you were waiting for me."

Nico had already taken her place at Kotori's side, taking her girlfriend's mittened hand into her own. "Think of it as a nice little surprise."

Umi tore her eyes away from Nozomi. Her expression softening as she looked at Eli. "Hi, Eli."

"Hi Umi," Eli responded, smiling.

Nozomi focused on Honoka as the group continued their greetings and pleasantries. Thoughts of an impending confrontation paired with a worry and guilt as she watched Honoka stand silent, only talking when spoken to, her usual smile replaced by an indifferent straight line. It was a change that she knew she was entirely to blame for.

"Why don't you come over tonight Kotori?" Nico asked, glancing between Kotori and Nozomi. "The little ones want you to play dress up with them again."

"I'd love to, but," Kotori looked over to Honoka.

Honoka picked her head up, smiling a lopsided smile. "It's fine Kotori-chan. You can go have fun with Nico-chan."

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked, a hand still placed on Honoka's shoulder.

"Go have fun!" Honoka shouted a little too enthusiastically, lightly pushing Kotori closer to Nico. "I'll be okay."

"You heard her Kotori," Nico said, already tugging Kotori toward the gate. "Let's go."

"If you're sure," Kotori took a last look between Honoka and Nozomi before following along with Nico. "Bye everyone."

Nozomi gave a small wave and her own goodbye to the couple as they left, she gave a silent thank you to Nico for helping. A silence fell over the remaining members as the last stragglers for the day's club activities exited the school grounds.

Eli walked over to Umi's side and tugged at her sleeve. She was the first to clear the silence. "Why don't you come over today?"

"Eli," Umi said, sighing. She ran a hand through her hair and turned toward Eli. "You know I want to, but I promised Honoka we would go together."

"I'm sure Nozomi would love to take your place Umi," Eli leaned past Umi and smiled at Honoka. "Would you mind if I stole Umi away just for today? I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Well," Honoka started, her voice trailed off as soon as it began. She took a second to look at Nozomi for the first time before looking back to Umi. "I'll be fine. Go be all cuddly with Eli-chan."

"Honoka!" Umi blushed and turned her head, taking a few seconds to collect herself before looking back. "Are you really sure about this?" She threw a quick glare toward Nozomi.

"I'm sure Umi-chan!" Honoka shouted, again with a little too much cheer.

"Thanks, Honoka," Eli cut in, already pulling Umi to leave.

With a few quick goodbyes, the couple left. Leaving Nozomi alone with Honoka, giving her the chance she had been preparing for since school let out.

The school had emptied out and an uncomfortable silence spread between the only two left in front of the gate. Nozomi tried to meet Honoka's eyes to give some reassurance or spark conversation, but Honoka again was uninterested and looked at everything that wasn't Nozomi. It hurt, but Nozomi couldn't be discouraged by something like this.

"So," Nozomi started, gripping at the end of her sleeve. Honoka perked up, but still kept her eyes low. "I've got some things I want to talk to you about. Do you have time to come over for a little while?"

Nozomi tried to get a read on what Honoka felt but couldn't see anything but the same dim expression that had been present all week. She pulled her jacket in tighter as she felt a deep chill run down her spine.

"Sure," Honoka dully said. She had already started off toward the gate as soon as she finished.

Nozomi was surprised at the sudden answer but quickly followed Honoka. She walked along Honoka's side as they started toward her apartment. Their steps never fully falling into sync, and their steps clicked on a staggered rhythm. Nozomi wasn't sure what to say or do to break the obvious tension.

"Did you have a lot of work today?" Nozomi decided to try simple small talk. She hated seeing a silent and removed Honoka. "I know it can get a little hectic around this time."

"Yeah, there was a lot of work."

Nozomi stared at Honoka, waiting for an answer that never came. A few cars drove by as the pair fell silent again. Honoka seemed content to trudge along in silence, and normally Nozomi would be alright with a quiet walk together. But the tension was unnerving.

"What about your homework?" Nozomi said, forcing a smile. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No," Honoka shoved her hands into her pockets, "Umi-chan and Kotori-chan helped me with it."

"Well that's good," Nozomi rubbed the back of her neck. "You know it's been pretty cold lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Practice has been going well this week, don't you think?"

"It hasn't been too bad."

"Have you listened to Maki-chan's new song yet? It's really good."

"Not yet."

Nozomi let out a long held breath and watched it disappear into nothing. A bout of frustration had wiggled its way into her head, but she decided to drop it and walk in an awkward silence. She couldn't bring herself to continue talking to such a closed off Honoka, it didn't feel right. It also didn't help knowing that Honoka had really only acted this way towards her.

The days had started getting shorter, and by the time they reached Nozomi's apartment the sun had already begun to set. The crowds of people heading home for the days had already started to thin giving way to a quiet evening.

Nozomi unlocked and opened her door, motioning for Honoka to enter. "Please come in."

"Thank you for having me," Honoka said, walking into the entryway and discarding her shoes. Nozomi followed closely behind, doing the same.

"Take a seat wherever you like," Nozomi ushered Honoka into her living room. Honoka took a seat on the couch setting her bag nearby and placing her hands at her side. "Would like something to drink. I've coffee, tea, or maybe something else?"

"No I'm fine," Honoka looked down at the table in front of her. "You said you wanted to talk about something, right?"

"Yeah I do," Nozomi replied, taking a seat next to Honoka. "Do you know what I wanted to talk about?"

"If it's about the other day we don't need to talk about anything," Honoka answered, her was voice strained and shaky.

Nozomi hadn't expected such a blunt answer and a few moments went by as they sat in silence. She rubbed her hands together, trying to find some way to continue. Trying to find something to make Honoka understand how she felt.

"But I have some things I need to tell you," Nozomi found her voice.

"Really Nozomi-chan, it's okay," Honoka balled her hands up at her side. "You didn't feel the same way. You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not true," Nozomi mumbled, she still couldn't turn to look at Honoka. "I hurt you."

"You did," Honoka responded quickly. Nozomi recoiled at the harsh truth, Honoka's eyes never lifted from the table. "But it's not your fault. I got caught up my feelings for you and didn't think about how you felt. I pushed my feelings on you, and you don't feel the same way. It's just something I'm going to have to deal with. And now I'm sulking like a big baby."

"Honoka," Nozomi gently placed her hand on Honoka's balled up fist. She didn't grab or squeeze, just lightly set her hand down Honoka didn't pull away. "I really care about you. I love you. I know it's hard to believe that, but I really do. I have since before you confessed to me."

Honoka clenched her fist tighter. "Then why did you say no? Why do that to me?" Honoka's voice rose, a few years slid down her cheeks. "I don't believe you."

It was the answer Nozomi had expected, but it didn't hurt any less. Having her feelings thrown back in her face was heartbreaking, and she could feel her own tears begin to form. But she bit them back, forcing herself to face what she had sowed.

"I know it's not easy to believe," Nozomi rubbed her thumb over Honoka's clenched fist, she felt it relax a little. "But it's the truth, and I need you to believe that."

"Why say no," Honoka said quiet enough that Nozomi could just make it out. Her clenched fist unfurled, she let Nozomi's hand rest on top of her own.

"I was… scared," Nozomi admitted.

"Well so was I!" Honoka shouted, her hand grabbed at the couch. "It really took a lot to confess you know." More tears slid down Honoka's cheeks as she clutched at the soft cushion.

"I know it did, and I know I was being a coward," Nozomi said, her hand lightly squeezing Honoka's, "but you have to believe me, please."

"What were you scared of?" Honoka let Nozomi run her fingers through her own. "I was the one confessing."

"I just didn't know what to do," Nozomi said earnestly.

Nozomi got to see Honoka's eyes for the first time the entire afternoon. She couldn't see any anger or frustration hidden beneath as Honoka looked up at her. Just curiosity and maybe a little hope intermixed with tears. But above all else Nozomi could see the vulnerability, she knew she had to make things right.

Nozomi took Honoka's silence as her cue to continue. "I've never really been all that good at letting people get too close. Elicchi was the first person who I really considered a close friend."

Nozomi intertwined her fingers with Honoka and squeezed. Honoka didn't pull away, she just continued staring not saying anything.

"We did everything together," Nozomi continued, Honoka never breaking her stare, "I thought she was someone who I could let get close without it hurting me. So I let her get closer and closer, we spent more and more time together."

"At some point, I fell in love with her, and I was really happy about it," Nozomi turned away from Honoka's prying eyes. Even if she had already told Honoka all of this, it wasn't easy being so emotionally open. "And well… you know what happened after that."

Nozomi stared down at her knees. "Then you and I started to get closer and closer," she wiped a few years away with her free hand. "I had so much fun being with you Honoka-chan. You're so fun and beautiful and amazing how could I not fall for you after all the stuff we did together."

Honoka turned her hand over, relacing their fingers and squeezing tight. "I felt the same way, but."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I hurt you and if you don't feel the same about me anymore I understand," Nozomi gripped harder at Honoka's hand. "Just believe me when I say I love you. I have for a long time now, and I know I've done something horrible to you. I will never hurt you again Honoka-chan, even if you don't feel the same way about me. I promise."

"You mean it?" Honoka choked out.

"I love you," Nozomi wiped away another year, "and I promise I always will."

A silence fell in between them. Nozomi was doing her best to keep her composure. Everything she ever felt for Honoka was laid bare, and while she didn't expect Honoka to forgive her, she hoped that maybe she could get another chance.

Another few seconds went by with neither saying anything until Nozomi felt a warm weight press up against her shoulder. She only glanced over, seeing Honoka's shoulder pressed up against her own

"You mean it?" Honoka's voice quietly broke the silence.

"Every word of it."

"Do you really love me?"

"So much."

Nozomi pressed her eyes shut, the uncertainty of Everything gnawing away. Her terrified thoughts only broken by a warm and soft sensation on her cheek that was gone as quick as it came. She brushed her free hand against her cheek, it was just a little wet.

"I really really do love you Nozomi-chan," Honoka's voice wavered only slightly.

Nozomi finally opened her eyes and looked at her love. A small smile present on Honoka's face, a few years streaked down her own.

"I love you so much," Nozomi said, she felt Honoka rub circles on the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Honoka smiled her usual bright and cheerful smile. The one that fit her face so perfectly, and Nozomi was helpless but to give a big smile of her own.

"And you know Nozomi-chan," Honoka said, leaning back into Nozomi's shoulder. "You don't have to be scared. I'll always love you, and you can count on that."

"I know," Nozomi answered as she leaned into Honoka.

Nozomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all she had done, Honoka was still able to love her and tell her just what she needed to hear. Gone was the uneasiness that always sat in the pit of her stomach. Replaced instead by a happiness of a fulfilled love.

"You still have out book right?" Honoka asked, pulling away from Nozomi so their eyes could meet.

"Of course," Nozomi answered, happy to see the shine back in Honoka's eyes.

"I have something I want to put in it," Honoka picked up her bag and began sifting through.

Nozomi left her spot on the couch and quickly grabbed the purple book from her bedside table. Taking a second to look over the cover and chuckle at how important a book full of stickers had become to her, and how important the book would continue to be.

"I got it," Nozomi set the book down on the table and retook her spot beside Honoka.

"Here it is," Honoka said, she set her bag back down on the floor and cupped her hands together.

"Is it a new sticker?"

Honoka quickly nodded her head. "I got it the day I confessed to you, and I thought I would give it to you then."

"I'm sorry," Nozomi said, eyes downcast.

"Stop it, this is supposed to be a happy moment," Honoka quickly cut in, dispelling Nozomi's bad feelings as quickly as they came. "No peeking while I put it in, okay?"

"Fine fine," Nozomi turned her head giggling the whole time. She figured she just loved Honoka's childish side too.

"Now look."

Nozomi opened her eyes and found the book opened to the very first page. The seven flowers all still sitting at the bottom with the sun shining on the top left and the stereotypically white clad angel sitting across from it, but in the middle sat a small heart. The edges of it were well crumpled and worn, it barely stuck onto the paper and there was a hard crease down the center, but it still stuck despite all of the obvious flaws.

"It's perfect," Nozomi said, wrapping a hand around Honoka's wait and pulling her in close.

"I thought so too," Honoka nuzzled in closer. "But it's a little cheesy don't you think?"

"Maybe a little bit," Nozomi answered, chuckling. She leaned her head onto Honoka's. "But I think it fits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all she wrote people. I hope everyone who read this all the way to the end enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I want to give big thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story it means a whole lot to me.
> 
> Though this is the end of what I had planned there will probably be an extra chapter at some point. There are two things I've kinda left open that I hope to tie up, but this is the end of what was planned, and while it may not be great, I'm happy with it.
> 
> So again thanks to everyone who read this story which was really me fulfilling my need for a ship that nobody else wanted. I have my next multi-chapter fic planned but I'm not sure when that'll get written.


	12. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever, but I finally got it done. Thanks to everyone who stuck around with this thing until the end because lord knows this chapter is way too late. I had a ton of fun fulfilling my need for more NozoHono, and I'm just happy if a few people enjoyed this alongside me.

"Nozomi-chan and I have something important to tell everyone," Honoka said. She stood, side by side with Nozomi at the head of the table in the club room, everyone gathered together after an afternoon practice.

Nobody spoke up. Kotori and Nico shared a few conspiratorial looks before turning their attention back toward the head of the table. Together, Eli and Umi sat with small and knowing smiles, emitting a calm that both Nozomi and Honoka took some relief in. Only Hanayo and Rin leaned forward with wide eyes and anticipation, Maki sitting between them, her attention split between disinterest and keeping an eye on the two.

"You all might have noticed Honoka-chan and I being a little closer than usual lately," Nozomi said with a bit of dramatic flair, enjoying watching Rin and Hanayo hang on every word from the far corner of the table. A few nods and hums were her answers, with some louder than others. "Well, this might be a bit of a surprise to some of you, but we couldn't wait to tell you guys that Honoka-chan and I are dating now."

A moment of silence passed, nobody saying anything as the words sank in. Honoka shifted her weight from one foot to the other as all eyes were on the newly announced couple. There was no judgment, but the attention was a kind that neither of them had ever felt. A bit awkward, but caring all the same.

"That's awesome!" Rin shot up from her seat and shouted, breaking the silence. "I always thought that you two would look so cute together."

"Rin, sit down." Maki tugged at Rin's shoulder and pulled her back into the chair. "And don't be so loud."

"But aren't you happy for them Maki-chan? I mean, didn't you hear them, they're dating now. That's a big deal, right?" Rin stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes.

"She's right, Maki-chan. This is great news, and I'm so happy for both of them." Hanayo brought her hands together and smiled toward Maki.

"I'm happy for both of them, too," Maki said, offering a slight smile toward the head of the table. "But that doesn't mean Rin needs to be shouting."

"Now now, Maki-chan." Nozomi held her hands up, doing her best to play peacemaker. "It's not such a bad thing for Rin-chan to be excited, this is supposed to be a joyful moment after all. Honoka-chan and I are happy to hear how everyone feels."

"Fine," Maki released her grip on Rin's shoulder, "and I am happy for you, too." She mumbled.

Honoka grinned, wide. "Thanks a lot you guys. That makes me so happy." She inched in closer to Nozomi's side.

"Congratulations, you two," Eli cut in before Rin could launch into more cheer. "I'm happy to see you guys finally got together. I was worried that things might not have worked out."

"I agree." Umi was quick to jump in. "I'm sure that you two will be very happy with one another. After everything that has happened, I know you'll be together for a very long time."

"You're so formal, Umi-chan," Honoka said, Nozomi laughing alongside her. "You make it sound like we're getting married or something."

Umi ducked her head, looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks. Eli put a gentle hand on her shoulder with a tender smile.

Kotori clasped her hands together, drawing all the attention with bright eyes and a wide smile. "This is such great news. I'm so happy for you two, and I know that you're both perfect for each other. Don't you think, Nico-chan?" She looked to her side and nudged Nico's shoulder.

Nico eyeballed the new couple, hand under her chin and humming. "They certainly aren't the cutest couple in the group, but I'll admit, they do look good together."

"Come on Nico-chan." Kotori prodded Nico's arm again. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No." Nico brought her hands back down to her side as she grumbled, narrowing her eyes as she met Nozomi's. "I'm happy for you two, and after everything that's happened, I don't think anything will be able to tear you dummies apart."

"Thanks, Niccochi." Nozomi smiled back. "That means a lot to us."

"Yeah," Honoka added. "Thanks a bunch, Nico-chan."

"Yeah, well." Nico flicked on her her twin-tails over her shoulder and looked to the side. "I don't want to have either you running to me crying again if things don't work out. So you two better be happy for a long time because seeing Nozomi cry like that was something I don't ever want to see again."

"Crying?" Eli and Umi questioned without a moment of hesitation, their voices in perfect sync. The cheer in their faces dropping as they looked between Nozomi, Nico, and Honoka.

A new tension took hold of the room. Honoka looked to Nozomi, both shirking back under the new and intense stares pointed straight at them. Neither could find the words to continue or answer the question. They had never intended for either Eli or Umi to find out, but they faced the sinking realization that it might not be all that avoidable anymore.

"Nico-chan," Kotori muttered, shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oops." Nico hung her head and kept her voice low. The grimace on her face showed the clear remorse "Sorry, Nozomi. I forgot they didn't know."

"It's fine," Nozomi muttered before leaning in close to Honoka. "I guess we were going to have to tell them sooner or later."

Honoka swallowed, fighting down the nervousness that came from Umi's critical stare. "Are you sure? I thought we'd be able to keep it a secret forever," she whispered.

Nozomi looked back toward the table, Eli and Umi still keeping up the concerned stares with Rin and Hanayo offering up their own surprised looks. "I don't know if we have much of a choice at this point."

"As long as you're okay with it. I don't mind. It might not be that easy, though." Honoka let out a long sigh as she finished.

"W-what's going on?" Hanayo asked, fidgeting in her seat. "Nico said you two were crying. What happened?"

"Yeah, if something bad happened I want to help," Rind added.

"It's not something anyone can help with anymore. The problem's already been fixed." Nozomi answered in as calm a voice as she could force. "It makes us happy to know that you two care so much, but everything is fine now. You don't have to worry about it."

"But—"

"Rin," Maki spoke up, her tone sharp. She got a lopsided, but thankful, smile from Nozomi. "If she says that everything is alright, then everything is alright. What have I been telling you about people's boundaries?"

"I know that, but." Rin frantically looked at everyone in the room. She couldn't get any support. "I want to help them."

"Thanks, Rin-chan." Honoka smiled from across the table. "But it's like Nozomi-chan said. It's all in the past now. We're both just happy to be together now."

"See." Maki stood up, a hand on both Rin and Hanayo's shoulders. "Now let's go before it gets too late. My parents will start to worry."

Rin hesitated for only a second, the gentle smiles from Honoka and Nozomi spurring her to stand and cooperate with Maki.

"If everything really is okay." Hanayo slid her chair back and stood. "It should be alright to leave then, right?"

"It's fine, Hanayo." Maki put a hand on Hanayo's back, ushering her out toward the door. "They'll tell you about what happened later if they want to. For now, let's go home."

With a nod, Hanayo did as instructed and walked toward the exit. Rin following not too far behind as Maki was the last of the trio to leave. She looked back, taking pride in the relieved smiles of Honoka and Nozomi before walking out the door and sliding it shut.

"So." Eli wasted no time. Her tone icy and business-like. "Umi and I aren't going to leave. I'm sure you know that?"

"I figured you wouldn't." Nozomi gnawed on her lower lip. She moved around the table, taking a seat across from the interrogators.

Honoka followed suit, taking her seat next to Nozomi and across from a very serious Umi. "Are you sure you want to hear about all this?"

"Yes," Umi said, laying her chin on her hands. "If something happened to you, I want to know about it. I could have been there for you, and it's very frustrating that you didn't tell me in the first place."

Nozomi and Honoka sat in silence. Neither knowing where to even begin with any of it. Honoka slid her sweaty hand across the table, meeting Nozomi's cold and jittery fingers. They both kept their focus forward as their fingers intertwined, but it couldn't bring a method to breaking the silence.

"I guess I should ask Nico and Kotori first since they apparently know about what happened." Eli tore her eyes toward Nico. "Would either of you care to explain what hurt Nozomi and Honoka enough to make them cry, and why we weren't told about it?"

Kotori forced a smile. "It's not our place to tell you something very personal like that. You should let Nozomi-chan and Honoka-chan explain it themselves."

"But why would you two be the only people in the group to know?" Umi asked. "We could have been there for you two." Her attention snapped back and forth between Kotori and Honoka.

"It just happened that way. Plus, I'm pretty sure Maki-chan knows a little bit about it, too," Nico said. She stood up, hands clenched at her side and head low. "Kotori and I shouldn't be here in the first place. I know I'm the idiot who brought it up, but this won't be an easy thing for those two to open up about. They are going to need their space"

"I agree with Nico-chan, and I hope you don't get mad at Nozomi-chan and Honoka-chan over what happened." Kotori slung her bag over her shoulder, tugging Nico toward the door. "We'll see everyone tomorrow. I hope everything works out alright."

"I'm sorry," Nico muttered another quick apology before being tugged out the door.

The tension reached its peak as the door slid shut. Their hands were still interwoven. Honoka held her head up, but her eyes wandered about the room, never able to meet Umi's. Nozomi was better, she had some experience with holding back what she felt, so she found it in herself to look Eli head on.

"I'm not sure where we should start with all this." Nozomi's free hand rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know where," Umi said, straightening out her posture. "Let's start with what, or who made you upset in the first place. Because Eli and I are completely in the dark."

Honoka still couldn't meet Umi's eyes, her voice weaker. "I don't know if you really want to know about that."

"Of course we do!" Eli's voice boomed with very clear frustrations. "If something happened we want to be there for you. It doesn't matter what the problem is, Umi and I won't care about any of that. So can you please tell us what was wrong?"

Nozomi sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I guess I'll start then."

"Are you sure, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked as she tightened her grip on Nozomi's hand. "I can go first if you don't want to."

"It'll be fine, I think. It's just a little hard to find a place to start." Nozomi could see all the care in Eli's eyes. The compassion and the friendly warmth made things come out that much easier. "We've been friends for a while now, haven't we, Elicchi?"

"Since our first year here," Eli answered. "And I'm very happy that we've been able to get so close since then."

"So am I." Nozomi paused, swallowing down a lump in her throat. Her hand entwined with Honoka's searched for some bit of hope. "But do you ever think things were a bit different between us?"

Eli furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "I don't know what you mean. We've gotten closer as friends, and I've always cherished that."

"I do, too." Deep breaths, Nozomi did what she could to steel herself. Taking a quick glance toward Honoka, the caring but small smile was enough to give the push needed. "But it's always been more than friendship for me."

Eli's face blanched, her shoulders re-tensed and shook. "Wh-what does that mean?"

"I know you've always seen me as your best friend, Elicchi, and that friendship has meant so much to me over these years." Nozomi's eyes dropped for the first time, the weight of everything falling down at once. "But I've always seen you as something more than a friend. I used to look at you the same way you look at Umi."

"How long?" Eli's voice quivered, Umi was quick to bring a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "How long have you felt like that?"

"Since around the end of our first year, I think."

Eli looked up, eyes wide with panic. "Do you still…"

Nozomi sighed. "Honestly, there's some small part of me that still does. You were my first love, that's not something someone gets over very easily."

"So all of it was my fault?" Eli asked nobody in particular, her voice strained. Shivering as she leaned into Umi who was quick to put an arm around her. "I broke your heart when I got together with Umi, didn't I?"

"Elicchi, you didn't do anything wrong." Nozomi's lips trembled, her head clouded with worries and fears about whatever would come next. "You don't get to pick and choose who you fall in love with." Her own words were stung more than she imagined, even with Honoka's hand held in her own.

"Why didn't you tell me before all this happened." Eli looked up, light reflected off the light sheen of tears in her eyes. "If you would have told me none of this might have ever happened."

"You don't mean that," Nozomi said, speaking back up before Eli could start. "I know how happy Umi-chan makes you. Can you honestly tell me that you would want things to turn out differently?"

Eli leaned further into Umi, taking a second before finding it in herself to continue. "Of course I wouldn't. I love Umi, but that doesn't mean…"

"And I love Honoka-chan." Nozomi glanced to the side with a ghost of a smile, making sure that Honoka was still there. "Yes, I got my heart broken, and yes, it hurt. But I'm happy with how things turned out, and I think you are, too."

"I wish it didn't have to happen like this, but you're right." Eli righted herself, wiping her eyes with a quiet sniffle. "I'm happy with Umi, and it's wonderful that you two got together. Just, in the future, know that you can still come to me if you have a problem."

"Of course, Elicchi. We'll always be best friends, that won't change."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that on your own," Umi spoke up, pulling her arm away from a calmed Eli.

"Don't worry about it, Umi-chan." Nozomi wiped tears off her cheek, she wasn't sure when they had started falling. "It took some time, but I wouldn't have wanted this to turn out any other way."

"That's good to hear." Umi shifted her attention toward Honoka. The brief calm that had fallen was quickly shattered with more of the same harsh tension. "But I still don't know what happened with you, Honoka."

Honoka's lips fell into a deep frown. It felt like her first time standing on stage all over again. "It's not very different from what happened to Nozomi-chan."

"Wh-what do you mean." Umi shirked back, her head tilted.

"Do you remember in middle school when I told you I had a crush on someone in our class, but I wouldn't tell you who it was?" Honoka asked, she felt Nozomi's hand slide up her arm and rest on her shoulder.

Umi nodded. "It was a very embarrassing talk. Of course, I'd remember something like that."

"Well, did you ever find out who that person was?"

Umi shook her head, throat running dry as her body continued to get more and more rigid. Eli followed in Umi's steps, scooting her chair in closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Honoka hesitated, closing her eyes and hoping things would turn out alright. "That person was you, Umi-chan. And that crush never went away."

"I never noticed, Honoka."

"That was kinda the point." Honoka forced an awkward smile through the tension. "I knew from the start that my crush on you would never go anywhere, so I made sure to keep it a secret."

"But, how do you know that?" Umi put her hands flat on the table as her voice rose, leaning forward with blurry vision. "How would you have known that if you never told me? You know how slow I can be with stuff like that."

"I guess I just knew. And look at how things turned out anyway, it's like Nozomi-chan said." Honoka gestured between a frazzled Umi and the much calmer Eli. "I know how happy Eli-chan makes you. Would you really want that to change?"

Umi looked over to Eli. "No. Eli makes me very happy. But still…"

"Umi-chan." Honoka interrupted as she scooted in closer toward the table, finding the will to look Umi in her teary eyes. "You're happy, right?"

Umi sniffled. "Very happy."

"And so am I." Honoka leaned back, putting her shoulder to Nozomi's, wiping her own eyes of fresh tears. "So let's forget about what happened, and look forward to all the happy stuff we'll do in the future. I think that sounds a lot better than crying about some dumb heartbreak, I've done enough of that."

"I don't know how you do it Honoka." Umi rubbed her face against her sleeve, pulling away with a smile. "But I agree. As long as you two are fine with everything, I'm very happy with how this all has turned out."

"You don't have to worry about any of that. Because as long as Nozomi-chan's here with me then things will be okay." Honoka felt the tension in her shoulders leave, leaning her head up onto Nozomi's shoulder.

They basked in the relief. Nozomi loving the weight on her shoulder, and the small tuft of orange hair poking out just barely into her vision. Things could be alright now, they no longer had to carry fears of dreaded secrets being dredged up.

"I think it's about time we left, then," Eli said, standing up and sliding her chair back under the table. "It is getting late after all."

"I agree." Umi was quick to follow, already standing with her bag over the shoulder. "We are still going to be having practice tomorrow."

"I know. I know." Honoka lifted her head from its perch with a groan. "We'll be there, you don't have to worry."

"Goodbye." Eli and Umi said before stopping at the door.

"Thanks for telling us all this. I know it was hard, but it means a lot to me," Eli said, giving a slight bow before ducking out the door.

"I feel the same way, and hope you two are very happy together." Umi didn't allow any response as she followed right behind Eli.

* * *

"That was way too stressful. I didn't know how they were going to react when we told them."

Honoka's voice carried throughout Nozomi's apartment from her place on the couch. Nozomi having the idea to spend time together a very stressful end of day meeting. An excuse to spend more time together, as if either of them needed it.

"I know what you mean." Nozomi sat down shoulder to shoulder with Honoka, setting down a tray of tea and snacks on the table in front of them. "When Elicchi started crying I wasn't sure what to do. I was scared, but it made things a little easier to talk about."

"I felt the same way." Honoka picked up her mug, taking a healthy swig. "And I've never seen Umi-chan so worried about me before. It was kind of nice to know that she cares about me so much."

"Oh," Nozomi smirked as she turned to Honoka. "So you still care that much about Umi-chan, then? Should I be worried about her stealing you away from me?"

"Of course not!" Honoka shouted, nearly choking on the hot tea.

"You know I'm kidding." Nozomi snaked an arm around Honoka's waist with her free hand, pulling in.

"I know." Honoka wiggled in, making herself comfortable. "Plus, I seem to remember you telling a certain someone that you still some had feelings for her. What's that all about, Miss Tojo?"

Nozomi's heartbeat picked up, her grip on Honoka's side grabbing harder. A fear she hadn't felt since her confession came barreling back. "That didn't mean anything. I didn't know what else to say, and I guess it's just really hard to get over a first love. So I said something dumb and I didn't mean anything by it. I know it might have sounded bad but—"

Honoka interrupted Nozomi's rambling with a small chuckle. "Nozomi-chan, I was kidding. I know what you meant."

"But still, you know I love you, right?" The color came back to Nozomi's face, her heart rate falling back to normal close-to-Honoka levels.

"I know." Honoka waited, her face a precious few inches from Nozomi's. She could feel the warm breath on her lips. "And I love you."

They waited. An awkward but gentle tension filled the minuscule air between their faces. Both waiting for the other to make some move. Honoka obliged, closing her eyes and leaning in fast. Nozomi following as she timidly leaned in.

Honoka went much too fast. Before their lips could meet, noses knocked, and foreheads bumped. They were both quick to pull away in embarrassment

"Ouch." Nozomi held her nose, voice nasally. "I don't think that's how a first kiss is supposed to go."

Honoka rubbed at her forehead. There wasn't much pain, but the embarrassment was enough to make her want to hide. "I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's not like I knew what to do either. It was our first kiss, you know?"

They both laughed. Nozomi still held her nose, and Honoka could still feel her cheeks aflame with embarrassment, but the tension was gone. Awkwardness replaced with a goofy but meaningful happiness. A comfortable feeling, and something that both knew they could cherish.

"Should we try again?" Honoka asked, looking back into Nozomi's eyes with a lopsided grin.

Nozomi only nodded, cupping Honoka's with a gentle and slow caress.

They were in sync the second time. Nozomi guiding Honoka's lips to her own as she slipped her hand back around to Honoka's neck. Neither knew what to expect, but it was magical all the same. Pent-up fears and emotions evaporated as their lips held for only a second. Both savoring the feeling, but also the meaning of a first kiss. A well earned first kiss if either had a say in it.

Honoka pulled her head back, opening her eyes. "That was a lot better."

Nozomi smiled wide, her teeth showing. "I think so, too."


End file.
